Permanent Prophecy
by Schlitz-Kehle
Summary: A new enemy is prowling around Death City, claiming victims. Even the closest of friends. From the same people with the same thoughts, Maka And Death the Kid face this enemy together, and Kid finally learns his true past.
1. Prologue What I don't Deserve

**This is my first story on this site. So please don't kill my feelings by putting it down. Thanks. :)**

We are leaving...and never coming back...the world doesn't need you, Kid.

We don't need you.

Liz and Patty have found new meisters, and became their death weapons. The offer was a once in a life time opportunity.

So they left Kid behind in his memories.

Kid opened his golden eyes to find himself sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

We don't need you, Kid.

His eyes filled with tears and he clenched his teeth in anger towards himself.

"Why did they do this to me? After all we have been through...they'd..." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm pathetic...I don't need them either..." He growled and clenched his fist, tugging his hair, accidentally making it unsymmetrical. But this time, his OCD didn't kick in. Anger did.

Kid stood up from his bed and screamed, tearing off his curtains and bed sheets and slamming his dresser down to the floor, the mirror shattering once it had made contact.

"I am filth! I should just die!"He roared and fell to his knees. "Now everything is asymmetrical...my room...even me, who is supposed to be one of the most experienced meisters at my father's academy...without weapons..."

A shard of glass in front of him made a few beeping sounds before the image of Lord Death appeared on the surface, with Stein and Spirit standing at his sides.

"Kiddo...I heard what happened..." His annoying voice sounding depressed, the mask on his face shifting into the features of sympathy.

Kid glared down at him.

"So now you care about me?"He hissed through his teeth, and began to chuckle in disbelief. "After the seventeen years i've been on this earth, you finally notice me? I feel so honored, Lord Death..."

Spirit sighed sadly and stared at Kid in concern.

"Kid-Kun, like Maka, you are at an age when you do not understand how much we try to get you to appreciate to have us."

Lord Death glared at him through his mask.

"Be quiet. You do not wear Kid's father tag." He looked back at Kid."I'm so sorry, son."

"Just leave me alone." Kid stood up and stomped on the glass shard, shattering it so it turned off.


	2. Chapter 1 News To Us

"Hey Kid's been gone for an awfully long time."

Maka blinked and looked up at Soul from her book.

"Yeah? I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Soul ran a hand through his white hair, staring down at the ground.

"So has Liz and Patty. It's been three weeks. I think something is wrong."

Maka giggled, and just looked back at her book, closing it.

"Soul, i'm sure they are just on a special mission Lord Death assigned them. So don't be a worry-wart. It's not like you."

" i have a feeling in my gut that tells me something isn't quite right. And i want to know the facts. I'm surprised that you aren't the least bit worried. They're your friends too."

Maka sighed and looked back at him.

"It's just a mission. I'll even go to Lord Death and ask. Then i'll come home and we'll have to throw a 'Maka told you so' party. What do you think?"

Soul grinned, showing shark teeth, and grabbed a nearby controller, turning on the game console.

"Sounds cool. Go do it."

Maka smiled and stood up, slamming her book down on the coffee table.

"I will! just you wait until i get back!"

She turned from him, throwing on her trench coat, and walked out the door, heading towards DWMA.

As she passed the candy shop, she saw Tsubaki trying to calm down Black*Star's sugar rush.

She looked up at Maka and smiled a little, looking a tad relieved.

"Maka! thank goodness you got here when you did."

Maka tapped her foot, staring at her best friend in disappointment.

"Tsubaki...remember what i told you the last time you bought Black*Star candy? 'Don't ever do it again!'"

"Sorry. Hey do you know where-"

Black*Star laughed obnoxiously and ran away from them, hyper.

Tsubaki gasped, her eyes wide in fear and she started to run after him.

"Black*Star!"

Maka put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"He'll come back. He always does."

Tsubaki sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"You're right...as I was saying, do you know where Kid and the Thompsons have been? I've been worried sick."

Maka smiled a little.

"I'm about to find out. I'm on my way to Lord Death right now to ask questions."

"Can I come with?"

"Depends, will Black*Star be fine on his own for a little while?"

Tsubaki grinned widely.

"Oh,he'll be fine!...I hope..."

"Good!" Maka took her arm and ran up the steps of DWMA, dragging a slightly screaming Chain-sickle behind her.

"Maka! Let me catch up!"

Maka slowed to a walk, now on top of the stairs.

"Sorry." She laughed slightly.

"It's fine."

They walked inside the empty academy, looking around to see nobody.

Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...this is odd."

They turned the corner and bumped right into Stein.

The girls jumped back and screamed loudly until Stein slapped a hand over each of their mouths.

"Shh! Why are you here?"

He slowly lifted his hands off to let them talk.

"We've come to see Lord Death." Maka announced proudly.

Stein raised an eyebrow this time.

"Oh? And why is that?" He began to turn the screw in the side of his head in thought.

Tsubaki crossed her arms behind her back and shifted her weight from side to side.

"We are curious as to Kid's absence."

Stein's eyes widened.

"Oh. Right this way." He walked ahead of them, leading them to the death room.

"Professor Stein? why is there nobody here?"Maka asked.

Stein shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Busy weekend, i suppose."

They reached the death room, and Stein opened the door for them.

The girls nodded their thanks, and stepped in, Stein shutting the door behind them.

Lord Death looked over his shoulder at them, his mirror shattered across the surface.

Tsubaki gasped.

"Lord Death? what happened to your mirror?"

He sighed, and waddled his way over to them. "Children, that's why you shouldn't break your own mirror while you are chatting with someone. You end up shattering the other's as well."

"Who was responsible?"

"Kid."

Maka's eyes widened.

"Kid? is he okay?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, Liz and Patty abandoned him for new meisters."

The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?"

Lord Death remained silent and just simply nodded.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists.

"Why would they do that after all he has given them? i thought they were our friends!"

Tsubaki rested her hands on Maka's shoulder shyly.

"M-Maka...calm down..."

Maka continued to yell.

"Where is he? we can-"

Lord Death's voice turned dark.

"No, you can't. He wants to be alone, so leave him."

She sighed and lowered her head.

"Yes Lord Death." She turned and walked out of the room with Tsubaki.

Once they reached the candy shop, Tsubaki said goodbye and waited for Black*Star to tell him what happened.

Maka waved and walked on to the apartment.

Soul was waiting outside with a smug smile, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So? Were you right or not?"

Maka passed him and went inside.

"I don't want to talk about it,Soul. Maybe later."

Soul's smile dropped.

"Must be pretty bad." He walked in after her and went back to gaming.

Maka plopped down on her bed with a tired sigh.

"I feel so betrayed..."She closed her eyes.

Death the Kid was also laying on his own bed with his eyes closed.

"I don't want to be a meister anymore...what's the point if i'm not perfect?"


	3. Chapter 2 The Mission Of Broken Dreams

"Maka, Soul,Black*Star, Tsubaki, your presences are needed in the Death Room." Spirit announced at the classroom door, disturbing class.

They four stood up and headed to the Death Room, leaving their books and utensils behind.

"I wonder what this is about..."Soul yawned. "Being called even before class has started."

"ME TOO! I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Black*Star yelled, obviously not a morning person.

Tsubaki giggled nervously and tried to calm him down.

"Hey,hey Black*Star..."

Maka just remained silent, her gaze to the ground as she walked.

Soul looked at her for a moment, and then at Tsubaki.

"Hey what happened to Kid? Maka is too chicken to tell me."

Maka frowned and glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Shut up Soul." She mumbled, but nobody heard her.

Tsubaki gulped and whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?"

She shook her head.

Black*Star groaned angrily.

"It makes me want to go out and kill those damn meisters myself! Innocent souls or not!"

Tsubaki glared at him.

"Black*Star!"

Everything else was silent for a while, when they reached the Death Room and opened the doors.

Lord Death cleared his throat and clapped his ginormous hands together.

"Hey there hi there ho there children! The reason why i called you down here is because i have a very important mission for you!"

They nodded, agreeing to go on the mission.

"You have to kill a witch together." He added.

"Who gets the soul once it's over?" Maka asked.

Lord Death thought for a moment.

"You still haven't collected 99 kishin souls yet, so i suppose it'll have to come to me for safe keeping."

Soul stepped forward.

"Why do we have to kill this witch anyway?" He shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Because she's a hazard to Death City. You may begin your mission. Good luck!"

They all ran out of DWMA together and traveled to the most far end of Death city, where the witch claimed her last victim recently.

Maka held Soul in weapon form over her shoulder and looked around the forest they were now standing in.

"You sense anything, Soul?"

"Not yet, Maka."

Black*Star jumped from tree to tree with Tsubaki in chain-sickle form, and looked around himself.

"There's no one here!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Black*Star!"

Maka began to venture deeper into the forest, her eyes narrowed so she can look for the witch's soul.

She heard Black*Star and Tsubaki scream and gasped, running towards them by her sense of sound.

"Maka? what's going on?"Soul yelled.

"I'm looking!"She screamed back, worry in her gut.

Oh God. I can't see their souls anymore.

She continued running until she saw their cold, pale, lifeless bodies on the forest floor.

Maka felt like she was gonna throw up, herself becoming as pale as them.

"Oh god..." She dropped Soul, turned, and threw up noisily behind a tree.

Soul transformed into his usual form and stared down at his two best friends' dead bodies in shock.

"What the hell?"

Maka turned back towards him, crying, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"This can't be happening! It can't!"She shrieked.

Soul just couldn't keep his eyes off them.

"This witch...must be stronger than Asura himself..."

Maka nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Lets go kill that witch, Soul... "

He looked up at her and transformed into a scythe.

"Yeah. Nobody kills our friends and gets away with it."

She caught him flawlessly and spun it around rapidly between her fingers.

"Yeah."

She looked down at them and lowered her head.

"Rest in peace and rest easy." She looked back up and screamed, running through the forest, determined to kill this witch once and for all.

"I'll get you for this!"

Wicked laughing was to be heard throughout the forest, and Maka stopped in her tracks, her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing heavy.

She looked around the forest with narrowed eyes.

"Come out! Now!"

A shadow of the witch grew towards them, and she was laughing even louder.

"Why would I come out if I know you came to end my life...?"

Maka growled and stomped one foot down.

"Don't play hooky with us! Face us!"

The laughing died down into small chuckles, and the shadow took form of a witch with a long black dress, green eyes, and dark red hair.

She rose up from the ground and poked Maka in the cheek.

"Now what? Kill me."

Maka rose the scythe high up into the air and swung it, it going straight across the witch's torso.

The witch sifted away like dust in the wind and laughing was to be heard once more.

"Oh, darling, that was a mere replica of my well being..."

Maka lowered the scythe and sighed, looking at the red and black blade of her partner.

"Soul? What do we do?" She whispered, never so scared in her life.

He didn't answer, and her eyebrows creased in worry.

"S-Soul...? Please...answer me..."

The witches voice was heard behind her.

"Aww...looking for him?"

Maka turned to see the witch holding Soul up by the back of his jacket collar.

"Soul!" The scythe she was holding turned into a snake in her hands and she screamed, dropping it.

"GAH!"

The witch giggled.

"Stupid blond girl...you do know you're never gonna win this, right? I got your loud friends by surprise. They knew they had no chance against me. They were oh so weak. It shocks me that they helped take down Asura."

"Don't talk about them that way! Leave Soul alone!"

The witch raised an eyebrow and looked at the unconscious white headed boy in her grip.

"Soul? As in Soul Eater Evans?"

She threw Soul up in the air and caught him by the ankle, now holding him upside down.

Soul jerked awake and screamed, struggling and twisting.

"Let me down, you bitch!"

He tried to transform into a scythe, but somehow, he couldn't.

As long as the witch was touching him, his powers to transform were restrained and rejected.

"What the...? who are you!" He stared up at her with wide eyes and continued to try until he felt himself go weak.

Maka clenched her fists and ran towards her, blades popping out of her forearms, and slashed at her angrily.

"AHHH!"

The witch simply jumped into the air and floated there for a while as Maka tried to slash up at her.

Maka ran up a tree and flipped up into the air, a blade popping out of her calf, and she spun, her leg snaking out to cut across her stomach.

The witch jumped back into the air, higher, and Soul screamed.

"GAHHH! MAKA!"

Maka found herself falling towards the ground and screamed herself, blocking her face with her arms as she made contact with the ground.

She felt her wrist snap and shrieked in pain.

The witch threw her head back and laughed.

"Say goodbye to your partner, Miss Albarn..."

Soul gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Maka!Help me!"

Maka struggled to get up with one hand, and tried to climb up the tallest tree as fast as she can.

The witch looked at her out of the corner of her eyes and held a hand out to Maka.

A flash of light crossed her vision, and she fell backward off the tree, darkness taking over her consciousness.

The last thing she heard, was Soul's scream.


	4. Chapter 3 No Such Thing As Miracles

Maka was in and out of consciousness and she found herself being carried through the forest.

The only thing she saw was the sunlight shining in from in between the tree branches and leaves high above.

_Maka...Are you alright...?..._

She heard a smooth voice echo through her head.

She felt light headed and weak.

She lifted a gloved hand and saw that it was splattered with blood, and looked down at her clothes to see the same result.

Her eyes filled with tears and she closed them.

"Soul..."She mumbled groggily, and dug her head into the stranger's chest.

Death the Kid was carrying her through the forest, when he noticed something didn't feel right.

So he investigated the forest and the mission himself.

He knew that some of his friends had died, and just barely managed to save Maka.

He watched as she slipped back to unconsciousness and sighed, lowering his head.

How was he gonna tell her that Soul didn't

make it?

Why did his father send them to kill this witch when she was in fact, more deadly than Arachnae, Medusa, and Asura?

Didn't he know it might kill them?

Kid stopped at the end of the forest and looked up at Death city.

"We're almost there, Maka." He whispered, and continued to walk, heading towards the DWMA.

Maka woke up to find herself in the infirmary, on a bed, with her torso wrapped up in bandages.

"Soul..."She groaned, and licked her dry lips wet.

Then she gasped and sat up quicker than she should.

"SOUL!"

"Maka, shh...don't do that, or you won't heal right..."

She looked over to the side to see her father, Spirit.

"Dad?"

He tried to smile a little, and scooted over towards her in a chair, nodding.

"Yes, Maka. You took quite a fall back there. You're lucky you survived. And you messed up your wrist pretty bad too."

Maka growled and shook her head, scooting away from him.

"Leave me alone, you damn cheater! I hate you!" She yelled at him.

But surprisingly, Spirit remained calm.

"I know i've made some really bad choices, and I messed up. But please, just rest."

Maka lay back down and began to sob, her back facing him.

"Where's Soul?"

Spirit sighed.

"Maka...sweetheart...He didn't make it..."

She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"I don't believe you."

"Mak-"

Maka sat up in bed again angrily and pointed to the door.

"OUT!"She roared.

Spirit's expression turned hurt, and he stood up, walking out silently just as Stein rolled in on his chair.

Maka glared at them and let her face fall into her hands, her shoulders shaking with each sob she made.

Stein stopped rolling beside the bed and stood up, removing scissors from inside his labcoat.

"Now lets see how your wounds are doing..."

She didn't move.

"Maka, i need you to lay down for me. Can you do that please?"

She nodded slowly and lay down, staring up at the ceiling with sad eyes.

She felt like her own soul was ripped out. She felt...alone.

Stein gently cut open the bandages across her stomach, and examined the wound there.

It was quite a large cut, that seeped bloodily, and wasn't quite healing as quick as he wanted it to.

He turned the screw in the side of his head, thinking for a moment.

"Hmm..." He turned from her and went to the medicine cabinet, withdrawing bandage tape, disinfectant, and a needle with thin, silver thread.

"I heard what happened. And I'm confused myself."

He turned back towards her, carrying his supplies, and set them down on the table next to the bed.

He put on elastic gloves and took the bottle of disinfectant, squeezing some of the clear substance onto his fingers.

"This is gonna sting a little. Hold still."

Maka closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth as his fingers made contact with her cut, and as the pain subsided, she calmed down.

He set down the disinfectant on the table, exchanging it for the needle and thread.

He began to sew up her wound, and tried to get her to talk to him.

"Y'know, this isn't the worst catastrophe that ever happened. You should count yourself lucky that you weren't killed."

Maka kept her sobbing silent, but couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"How can I be happy if I'm alone and I don't have Soul by my side anymore?"She whispered lightly.

Stein sighed, and continued to sew.

"You aren't alone, Maka. Don't forget that."

"I mean..." She wiped her nose on her arm."Tsubaki and Black*Star are even gone too, along with Liz and Patty, who are never coming back."

Stein raised the needle high in the air and cut the thread with his teeth, setting the needle down and beginning to bandage it.

"We don't know that. The Thompsons might come back if they realize what they left behind."

He finished bandaging, and set everything back down, walking over to the sink.

He snapped off his gloves and threw them away, beginning to wash his hands.

Maka stared at his back and then looked down at the ground.

"How did I get here?"

Stein turned off the fossit and began to dry off his hands.

"Death the Kid found you and took you here."

Her eyes widened.

"Kid?"

Stein turned back towards her and took a seat in his rolly chair.

"Yeah. He sensed a disturbance and went to investigate. Maka, you do realize you were the only survivor, right?"

Maka nodded.

Stein leaned forward and whispered.

"She thinks you're dead."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her hands.

"D-dead? Where's Kid now?"

"Here."

They both looked up to see Kid leaning against the doorway.

You won't believe the wave of happiness that hit Maka when she saw one of her last living friends, standing there, breathing.

"Kid!" She smiled a little, and Kid smiled in return, walking towards them with his hands in his pockets.

Stein nodded a greeting to Kid and looked at Maka.

"Your wound is tended to. Now lets see if you can stand up."

She nodded and slowly got out of bed, afraid to stand out of bed.

But she managed to set her feet on the ground and push herself upward, standing.

Stein nodded, smiling and looked at Kid.

"Mind walking her to the Death Room?"

Maka gasped and looked at Stein with wide eyes.

"Death Room? Why-?"

Kid put a hand on her back, and held her arm with the broken wrist; which was now casted, supporting her.

"Father wishes to see you, to see if you're doing okay."

"Umm..." She looked at Stein over his shoulder. "C-can I get a wheelchair instead?"

Stein shook his head.

"Nope. You need to walk."

Maka sighed, her pigtails drooping slightly.

Kid smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey. You'll be fine."

"If you say so..." She muttered nervously, and they began to walk, heading out the door.

Stein rolled in his chair behind them slowly, making sure she doesn't fall back despite that Kid's hand was on her back.

Once they reached the Death Room, Kid looked over his shoulder at Stein.

Stein sighed and rolled through the door, slamming it open for them.

He flew forward out of his chair because he ran across a crack and just lay on the floor for a while.

"Ugh...I gotta stop doing that..."

Kid and Maka walked past him and Maka couldn't help but giggle a little.

They reached Lord Death, and stopped before him.

"Father; I brought Maka to see you."

Lord Death turned towards them and clapped his hands together.

"Maka!" He charged forward and hugged her. "Makamakamakamaka! Thank god you're okay!"

Maka screamed in surprise, and she looked at Kid out of the corner of her eyes.

Kid whispered to her.

"You shoulda seen him hugging me when I finished my first speech..."

Lord Death let go of her and just rested his ginormous hands on her shoulders.

"Please forgive me for sending you guys on that blasted mission! Please! I didn't know she was that powerful! This is all my fault..."

Kid cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Dad, it's fine...you aren't expected to know everything..."

"I know, but...it was still unexceptable."

Maka looked down at the ground and mumbled.

"Okay..."

Lord Death removed his hands from her shoulders, and turned to the mirror, which was fixed up.

"Children, in two days, your next mission will begin."

Maka's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? We don't even have weapons! we can't get new ones in that short amount of time!"

Kid furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"Father, that's impossible!"

"Yes, but..." He looked over his shoulder at them. "Maka, you are part weapon, yes?"

Maka didn't know where this was heading but nodded anyway.

"Well...We can teach you how to transform like a real weapon in that amount of time. And Kid will be your meister. But first, you two have to agree."

Their eyes widened, and they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Umm...dad...? I don't think it's possible for her to become a full fledged weapon. After all, she is only half."

"Kid. Nothing is impossible, and you can find ways to make it so it isn't!" Lord Death turned back towards them. "So

do you want to be partners, or not?"Kid cleared his throat and turned towards Maka, whispering.

"I'm fine with it if you are."Maka stared at him for a moment and sighed, looking back at Lord Death.

"We shall be partners."

"Splendid! Practice is tomorrow morning! And Maka, your wounds should be healed enough by then. Baaiii...!"

Kid walked Maka out of the Death Room, past Stein who was still on the floor and grumbling.

The doors silently closed behind them as they began to walk down the emptied halls.

"Did school start again?" Maka asked curiously.

"Sadly, no. Since word has got out that..."He didn't have to finish the sentence; Maka already knew well what he

was talking about. "...school has been canceled for three days."

Maka tried to hide the tears that were coming and bit her bottom lip for a moment.

"Will there be a funeral for them...?"

Kid glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and looked back ahead.

"Yes. Tomorrow approximately at six o'clock PM."

"Can you..."She looked at the ground. "Take me?"

"Of course. They were my friends too."

A wave of silence passed over them like a sickness. The only sounds were of their footsteps on the floor, and the

soft sighs of their breaths.

"Kid?" Maka finally broke it.

"Hmm?"

"Where am I gonna stay?"

"My father advised me to allow you into my house for the night. After all, you are my partner." He slightly smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Now she just felt stupid.

They walked out of the DWMA, and headed to the Death Mansion downtown on foot.


	5. Chapter 4 The Brief Nightmare, And

Chapter Five- The Brief Nightmare, And…

Once Kid and Maka got to Gallows Mansion, they shared brief goodnights, and went to their rooms; Maka being assigned one.

Kid began to toss and turn in the darkness of his bedroom, tangling the bed sheets between his legs. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his teeth and fists were clenched.

"_Sties of sin, Sties of sin, stirring your soul within…making…it hard…to sleep…"_

_Kid opened his golden eyes to see that he was standing in a cold, empty room, with no doors to open or run through. Just a window that was open, with a light wind blowing around the dark blue lace curtains outward from it. And a woman in a rocking chair who was sitting in front of the window, with her back turned to him._

_But he didn't necessarily need to see her face to tell what she looked like. She had dark hair that was caressing below her shoulders, and she had pale skin. She didn't even to seem to be remotely old. And she was singing._

"_Roses are no longer red… The wind, it no longer hums… Oh, my baby darling, I've grown to hate what you've become…"_

_Kid raised an eyebrow, and began to take light footsteps towards her, trying not to be heard._

_But he was proven unsuccessful when she froze in her seat and stopped rocking, gripping the arms._

_She began to sing more quietly, and her nails dug deep into the wood of the chair dangerously._

"_Your blood…Her blood….so innocent and red… how about a new shade, like dark black, instead…?"_

_He froze as soon as he heard those words, and he tried to speak, but they only came out in song._

"_Who the hell are you…? What do you mean…?"_

_He slapped a hand over his mouth, and his eyes widened. Why the hell did he just sing?_

_The woman stood up from her seat, not turning in his direction._

"_Your soul is seen…"_

_He slowly made his way towards her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over it at him as lightning flashed outside, and it began to rain._

_Kid's eyes widened and he removed his hand from her shoulder. She had the shadow of his face. _

_There was no doubt about it…She was Kid's mother._

_Kid began to back away as his mother stepped towards him in smooth, silent strides, the black skirt she wore seeming to be writhing around her legs._

_Red mist began to writhe from beneath the wooden floorboards and the dark grey paint on the walls began to peel._

_She reached her arms out towards him, and her eyes filled with tears of both sorrow and joy._

"_My little darling…I've grown to hate what you've become…"_

_Lightning flashed again and thunder rumbling, vibrating the house._

_Despite that he haven't seen her or heard her voice since he was two, he knew it was her. But he had a feeling that itched across his skin like cancer, that he wasn't safe. It was a shinigami's instinct._

_Kid felt the rough, grimy wall make contact with his back and he held his breath; his mother a scary sight._

_Her eyes were wide and blank, she was skeleton-thin, and her hair was frizzy._

_As she neared, her blank eyes began to grow mad._

_Madness. _

_He looked around for something to defend himself with in case she decided to try to assassinate him. But he saw nothing._

_A light twinkling music began to ring through the air; a music box, no doubt._

_Before Kid knew it, his mother placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards her in a tight embrace._

_He found himself paralyzed and unable to move as her thin frame wrapped around him._

_His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as she placed her head on his shoulder, her once black hair turning a dark purple, and then a bluish grey._

_She sang along with the music like a whisper next to his ear._

"_Like father like son, like killer like traitor, you aren't whom I'd like to remember…"_

_Her bony hand moved up between his shoulder blades, and her nails grew long and black, digging through the black material of his coat, and into his flesh._

_He hissed through clenched teeth, holding back screams as best he could. A burning sensation rippled within his veins, and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He threw his head back and screamed loudly; still unable to move._

_His mother grinned with sharp, crooked yellow teeth, and she continued her song, starting from the beginning._

"_Sties of sin, Sties of sin, stirring your soul within…making…it hard…to sleep…_

_Roses are no longer red… The wind, it no longer hums… Oh, my little darling, I've grown to hate what you've become…Your blood…Her blood….so innocent and red… how about a new shade, like dark black, instead…? Your soul is seen… My little darling…I've grown to hate what you've become… Like father like son, like killer like traitor, you aren't whom I'd like to remember…"_

_His screams grew louder, and he felt his heart begin to pound rapidly against his ribcage, his veins feeling like they were on fire. _

_The music went slower and slower, until it sounded haunting, and the skies outside turned crimson red. _

_The woman before him smiled wider, and her eyes turned red, her skin paler._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" He didn't end up singing it this time._

_The music stopped, and the woman's ghastly smile turned into a deep frown._

"_You mean he didn't tell you…?"_

Kid woke up with a frantic scream, and he was itching at his back with his nails.

"AHHH!"

Maka sat up in bed with a startled heartbeat, and darted out of bed and up another flight of stairs into Kid's room.

"Kid! Kid!"

He was still screaming and his eyes were fearful, his nails still digging into his back.

"IT BURNS!MAKE IT STOP!"

His eyes filled with tears.

"PLEASE!STOP!"

Maka quickly made her way to his bed and ripped his hands away from his back, his fingertips dripping blood, and little pieces of flesh under his fingernails.

"Kid! Snap out of it! Kid!"

He shook his head and screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth together.

"No…No…"He whispered.

Maka sat in front of him and took his face between her hands.

"Look at me, Kiddo-Kun." She demanded.

Afraid of whom he might see, he slowly opened his eyes to see Maka's tear streaked face, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

She smiled a little.

"Everything is going to be okay."

His deep breaths turned into light sobs and he closed his eyes again, his body shaking weakly. He shakily set a hand over one of hers on his cheek and nudged into it.

"M-Maka…" His voice even shook, sounding scared and strained.

Maka pulled the shinigami into her arms in a gentle embrace; trying to help him calm down. She didn't bother asking him about his nightmare, thinking that it'll only make matters worse. She'll probably ask him the next day, if he was calm enough.

He mumbled something into her shoulder.

She looked down at him.

"Hmm?"

He pulled away from her slowly, the tears he was shedding no longer existent.

"Is my back…okay…?"

She held her breath and looked down at his black bedsheets.

Judging by his hands…

Maka stood up and told Kid to lean forward slightly as she flipped on the lamp on his wall above the bed.

…Just a few not so bad scratches.

Relief blew over her and she let out her breath.

"Yes Kid. It's A-okay."

Kid sighed and let his face fall in his dirty hands.

"Thanks. For running in when you did."

Maka giggled.

"No problem."

Kid began to cry again and Maka frowned.

"What now, Kid?"

His shoulders sagged.

"Are my scratches unsymmetrical…?"

Maka slapped a hand over her mouth and her face turned red.

He looked up at her with teary eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's wrong with _you_ Maka?"

She snorted and turned her back towards him, her hands on her knees.

He straightened up, concerned.

"Maka?"

He heard a few quiet giggles and he felt deeply offended.

She was _laughing._

She turned back towards him, bursting out in laughter, and holding her sides.

He found himself beginning to smile, and soon, he was laughing too.

They both laughed until tears were flowing from their eyes and calmed down after about fifteen minutes.

Kid sighed contently and lay back down in bed.

"Goodnight, Maka."

She smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Kiddo-Kun. Don't have anymore nightmares, okay?"

"'Kay."

She turned and left the room silently, Kid flipping off the lamp above his bed.

He turned on his side and smirked, closing his eyes.

As Maka walked down the stairs to her room, a wave of embarrassment flew over her. She mentally screamed at herself.

"_I can't believe I touched him like that… I suppose it was a natural reaction out of me, but why do I feel so uncomfortable with that?"_

She made it to her room and laid under the covers of her bed, snuggling into her pillow, her thoughts running eagerly around her mind.

"_Did I like it…?"_


	6. Chapter 5 Weapon Maka is

**I really appreciate the good reviews! Thanks! The more good reviews I get, the more I'm driven to write for you guys!**

Maka woke up to Kid calling her name from the kitchen.

"Maka! You don't want to go to practice hungry, do you?"

She took a deep breath, sat up, and stretched, the smell of pancakes reaching her nose; her mouth watering.

"Mmm…..no….."

"Then get in here!"

Maka giggled slightly through a yawn, got up, and went a room over, which was the kitchen.

She sat down on a stool at the counter, her eyes closed and her hair messed up.

"Nnn…"

She heard Kid chuckle in front of her and swore that she actually heard the sound of him rolling his eyes as he worked the stove.

"You can have coffee to wake you up, y'know. My coffee maker still works."

Maka sighed and rested her forehead on the counter.

"Too lazy…" She groaned.

"Sorry I woke you up last night. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be your usual alert self."

She laughed weakly.

"Oh, shush. You couldn't help it."

As he set down her breakfast plate in front of her, she threw her head up excitedly, starving, and snapped her eyes open.

She gripped her fork and was about to take a bite, when she noticed that Kid didn't have a shirt on.

Her jaw dropped, and the piece of pancake she was about to savor fell off the fork and back onto the plate.

Kid didn't notice that she was staring however, for he was too busy dishing up some pancakes for him too.

Still staring, she cleared her throat and closed her jaw.

"I thought shinigami can't be hungry…"

Kid smirked and shrugged, pouring syrup over the top of his breakfast.

"That's just a rumor. We are hungry like you."

"Can you guys see in the dark?"

He nodded and took a seat on a stool in front of her, beginning to eat.

"Now that's a rumor that isn't complete bullshit."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her hands which were clasped together nervously, clammy.

She couldn't believe he was using that kind of language…

"_I suppose he was just as carefree as this with Liz and Patty… I shouldn't be surprised."_

She finished her plate and put it in the sink, washing it off.

"How can you be so happy this quick?"

She flinched in surprise when he spoke behind her and turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

His golden eyes were closed half way, and dark hair hung in his face flawlessly.

The sunlight from the sunrise that shined through the kitchen window reflected in his eyes, making them look even more golden than what she was used to.

He held an empty plate in hands and set it in the sink, now standing beside her.

"Y'know… How can you get over something like…?"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, and Maka looked over to the side.

"I'm not over it, Kiddo-Kun. I'm just trying to be happy again. I can't waste the rest of my life being depressed."

The smile that was once on his face sprang back up and he began to walk away to his room, to get ready for the day.

"Good point…Hey! You should get ready too, if you don't want to go to school in your pajamas!"

Maka smiled as well, rolling his eyes at his last comment, and went to her room as well.

Once they were both dressed, they headed out to the Dwma by foot.

"HEY THERE HI THERE HO THERE!" They both flinched at the sound of Lord Death's loud voice in the Death room.

"Morning…"They both muttered.

Lord Death smiled through his mask and put on a sweatband that said, "Go DWMA" on it with a dumb little smiley face beside it, and hopped in place, making his arms go in a running motion.

"You kid's ready to practice?"

Kid's face turned red in embarrassment, while Maka could barely contain her laughter.

"Yes we are Shinigami- Sama!" Maka did a salute gesture, her voice equal to his, which made Kid's face turn a darker shade of red.

"Oh, Death, kill me now…" He mumbled, a sweat drop running down the side of his head.

Lord Death stopped hopping and cleared his throat, clapping his hands together.

"Now, this cloak is too warm on this day…" Lord Death pulled down his hood and removed his mask.

Maka stopped laughing and her breath caught in her throat.

Lord Death looked exactly like Kid, except the lines in his hair was connected.

His voice didn't exactly fit…

Lord Death grinned widely and winked.

"Now, now Maka, it's impolite to stare."

This time, it was Kid's turn to laugh.

"Yeah…she was staring at me all morning since she woke up."

Maka's face turned red and she face-palmed.

"_Oh god, of course he knew…_" She thought.

Kid cleared his throat and sighed.

"Can we practice now, father? Before we grow old…?"

Lord Death nodded and wagged his finger at him.

"It's also impolite to be impatient."

Kid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Lord Death led them out of the Death Room, and into the Gym.

He continued to grin, but it turned into something sneakier, like he knew something they didn't.

Maka's eyes grew wide with worry, and she looked at Kid out of the corner of her eyes, but his expression remained neutral, as if this were a normal everyday feeling for him.

Lord Death opened the door, and the lights were turned off.

Maka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she looked at him.

"Why are the lights off? We can't practice if we can't see."

"Well that's what _you_ think. We only need the light for one thing today."

He flipped it on, and the gym was empty.

He turned to her and Kid.

"Okay Maka. Tell me what you know about transforming."

Maka shifted her weight from side to side uneasily, thinking deeply.

"Well… You have to gather all the energy you have in you to the center of your body. It's as if you can actually feel the energy move, and you can control it anyway you want. Where the most energy is, the blade pops out of you. Heck, I don't even know what kind of weapon I am."

Lord Death laughed and clapped his hands in approval of her knowledge.

"Absolutely lovely Maka! You got your facts straight! All we need to do is let that energy charge through your entire body! I swear, today is the day we will find out what type of weapon you are!"

He turned to Kid.

"Hold out your hands, Kiddo. We need to let your wave- lengths adjust to the other."

Kid nodded, and did as he was told, holding his hands out to Maka.

Maka blushed a little, and placed her hands on top of Kid's.

Lord Death observed the two for a moment and crossed his shadowy arms over his chest.

"Now concentrate on each other, and try to except each other's differences."

They both closed their eyes and concentrated.

It was like they were flying through a starry sky within each other, floating and free.

They both smiled, and opened their eyes.

Kid wore a devious smirk and Maka giggled.

Lord Death nodded.

"Perfect!"

The two let go of each others hands, and Maka looked over at Lord Death.

"Now what?"

Death smiled at her knowingly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Transform, Maka."

Maka closed her eyes and smiled again, concentrating on the energy within. In her eyes, through the darkness of her eyelids, the energy was her soul.

Beating like a heart, it's warmth flowing through her.

She willed the bluish glow to spread, and like veins, it began to etch its way through her body.

It dropped dead halfway through, and she sighed, becoming a tad light-headed from concentrating too much.

Death gave her an encouraging nudge on the shoulder.

"You're close. Try again. You're making marvelous progress."

She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her soul again, and gave it a push, pressing her imaginary fingertips against it. It glowed brightly, and the blue glow spread in a rapid rate, once it reached her entire body, she smiled excitedly and let go of her soul.

Kid stared in wonder as her body glowed a bright blue for a moment and shot up in the air.

His heart skipped a beat as she fell back down towards him.

He reached his hands up in the air to catch her, and see what weapon he is in possession of now…

What landed in his hands was the weapon he never would've thought to be one.

Twin guns, not pistols, but guns, with a chain that connected them between them.

On the top of the guns, were uniquely shaped and sharp blades.

The design on the guns, were metallic thorns that wrapped around it in a dangerous angle.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare.

"Maka…"

Maka's nude but unrevealing reflection appeared across the blade, and she raised an eyebrow, a mocking smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

His eyes filled with tears and he made a girly squeal noise; not on purpose.

"You're symmetrical in every way…in both human, and weapon form…"

Maka laughed happily, glad that he liked her weapon form.

"Thanks, Kid."

Lord Death's eyes were wide, and his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I have never…in my history of being in charge of this school…ever… seen a weapon like that."

Kid looked over his shoulder, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, and he grinned.

He held Maka with his pinkies and pointed them at him.

"Bang…" He mumbled in a joking manner.

Lord Death snapped out of it and began to laugh with them.

"Okay, kids. Now let's get to work."

Kid gripped Maka in his hands tightly, furrowing his eyebrows; the situation becoming serious.

Death smirked and flicked off the lights, and turned them back on in a blur.

Suddenly, there was running courses; like ramps, and bars to hop on.

There were also kishin dummies with sharp outsides hanging from the ceiling.

Maka's eyes widened.

"We have to go through that? That's such a kindergarten level."

Death nodded and shrugged.

"My point exactly."

He switched off the lights again.

"Now you have to go through all that in the dark."

"What?"

Kid smirked and chuckled slightly.

"I told you that I can see in the dark, right?"

"Yeah."

Kid's smirk turned into a smile.

"Now it's time to put it to the test."

Maka paled.

"Kid, you're crazy!"

He stared down at his weapon.

"Just trust me."

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, staring back up at him.

Death laughed good-heartedly and clapped his large hands.

"Okay. Now go!"

Kid nodded in a swift movement and began the course.

Within her weapon form, Maka started to shake, and sweat dripped down her skin; ice cold.

He ran up one of the ramps and once he reached the top, he threw himself into the air, which made Maka tense.

He landed on a long, wooden swing that wobbled whenever he moved, which was nearly thirty feet up into the air.

The kishin dummies began to swing back and forth between the space of the swing, and Kid thrusted his pale hands forward, pulling the triggers in a blur; causing the dummies to fly backward in pieces, off the ropes they hung from.

Death stared up in approval, and walked a direction in time with Kid's.

Maka felt herself loosen up, becoming more comfortable with the practice Kid was running through.

Kid flipped forward, and it was too late to realize that the dummies began to swing towards him while he was in midair.

Maka screwed her eyes shut, becoming tense again.

"Kid look out!"

Kid furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the triggers more quickly in a rapid motion; making the whole scene look like something out of a Matrix movie.

The dummies flew off the ropes and Kid landed on top of a pole sticking up out of the ground with ease, perfectly balanced, and perfectly symmetrical on his right and left.

Maka saw Kid's eyes glitter childishly and swore she saw them tear up a little.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"C'mon Kiddo- Kun… We have work to do…"

He sighed, pouting slightly, and ran forward, hopping from pole to pole until he reached the bars; which dummies swung back and forth above.

Maka was about to say this was a bit of a problem, until Kid held her by the chain that connected the two of his guns with his teeth. He threw himself below the bars gracefully and gripped the bars, climbing it like a jungle gym.

Death smiled and pressed a button on the wall nearby, making the dummies lower down near them.

Kid smirked and Maka could feel anger rise in him by the sound of his breathing.

It was something she never really saw in him before, but she guessed it was time to learn new things since everything else was.

Hanging on with one hand, Kid reached down and grabbed one of the guns, still holding the chain with his teeth. He furrowed his eyebrows and growled, taking his anger out on the dummies around him.

Maka felt herself blush and facepalmed.

_"What's wrong with me and why do I feel like I like this?"_

As soon as the dummies flew off their ropes, Kid let go of the gun, and continued his climb.

He hopped off at the end of the bars, landing back to normal ground.

He removed the chain from his teeth, and held Maka in his original hold; upside down with his pinkies.

Death switched the lights back on and Maka hissed slightly, her eyes burning at the sudden brightness.

He laughed and clapped his hands.

"You kids were groovy!"

Kid sighed.

"Please don't try to be cool father, it's embarrassing."

Death just shrugged and looked down at the beginner weapon.

"Do you know how to transform back?"

"Yes."

And like that, Maka let go of the force holding her in weapon form, and transformed back into human form, landing beside Kid.

She felt dizzy and held her forehead.

"Ugh…" She staggered a little and Kid stepped forward and held his arms out in case she fell.

Maka shook her head slowly and gained her strength.

"Is this normal…?"

Death nodded and put his mask back on, pulling his hood up as well.

"Yes, you'll get used it real quick, trust me."

Death looked at a clock up on the wall, and clicked his tongue.

"In two hours…" They heard him mumble, and knew instantly what he meant.

Maka looked down at her feet, feeling her happiness fade away.

Kid sensed this and frowned sadly, looking away from her.

**Please don't tell me that you forgot about the funeral! :'C Anyway, for those who have read the first half of this chapter, I decided to add more, so I won't have too many chapters. Y'know how that can get. ;) **


	7. Chapter 6 At the Funeral

**Again, I love you guys for the reviews. ^w^**

As they left the Dwma, it began to rain, which was typical for days like this.

Days when you say goodbye to the ones you spent most of your days with.

Kid and Maka went home to prepare themselves for the funeral.

Maka stood in her new bedroom and tried on a black, lacey dress that caressed against her ankles, showing off her shiny black heels.

She stared at herself in the body length mirror in front of her bed for a while, eventually spacing out.

"_Maka! Help!"_

"_This__can__'__t__be__happening!__It__can__'__t!__"_

"_Yeah.__Nobody__kills__our__friends__and__gets__away__with__it_."

"_I'll get you for this!"_

Maka snapped out of it when she realized that she was crying and bit her lower lip to keep from sobbing too loud. She wiped them away with her gloved hands and walked away from the mirror, sniffling.

She went over to the dresser mirror instead and put her hair up in her usual pigtail hairstyle with black ribbons.

"I'm so sorry…" She kept mumbling the same thing over and over under her trembling breath as she continued to shed bitter tears, and looked away from her reflection again, ashamed with herself.

There was a sudden knock on her door that startled her.

"Come in." She tried to disguise the sadness in her voice as much as she could.

Kid stepped into the room in a black tux similar to his usual one except in place of the white buttons on the front were regular black buttons, and the white on his shoulders were non existent. In place of the skull tie was a red ribbon tied under the collar.

His eyes widened and he hurried over to Maka.

"Maka…" Concern filled his voice as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

She wiped tears away from her eyes and stepped out of the hug.

"I'm gonna be fine…"

Kid shrugged and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"If you say so." He looked up at the clock that hung on the wall and turned his gaze back towards her.

"It's time to go, Maka." He held his hand out towards her, and she stared at it for a while before she took a firm hold of it.

It was surprisingly warm and soft, and she began to feel a little better.

Kid gave her a small, sad smile, and they walked out of Gallow's mansion.

Once outside, he summoned Beezlebub, and he took a step onto it, helping Maka up beside him.

As he took off into the air, Maka wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, their clothes instantly drenched.

Everything between them was silent all the way over to the cemetery, where their late friends were having their service and burial.

Kid and Maka landed quietly on the rich, moist dirt, and after stepping off, Kid summoned Beezlebub back up into his palm.

Chairs were neatly set in rows, and nearly every citizen took up one.

Kid was about to go and find them a seat, when Maka pulled him back towards her by the arm.

He stared at her in alarm.

She kept her eyes to the ground.

"I want to stand…" She mumbled softly.

Kid understood and nodded, looking towards the ground as well; both of them standing under the shade of a tree.

Lord Death, plain in his hood and mask, slowly hopped up in front of the chairs by about ten feet.

The expression on his mask was sorrow, and rain dripped down its white surface.

"Citizens of Death City… We gather to witness the aftermath of this most grim and unfortunate event. The deaths of our friends, students, meisters and weapons, as well as the most talented and cherished students in the Dwma… The funeral of Soul Evans, Black*Star, and Tsubaki."

Maka's lower lip began to quiver a little, and Kid gently slid his hand down and gripped her hand in his own, massaging it in small circles with his thumb.

People were already crying, and dabbing their wet eyes with tissues.

Everybody turned except for Kid and Maka to see Stein, Spirit, Marie, and the other Death Scythes and teachers carrying in three coffins, to set them down in front of Death.

Lowering his head, he opened the coffins one by one, and the teachers and Death Scythes took out umbrellas so the corpses didn't get wet.

"With all due respect, you may say your last words, and bless them on their journey to the afterlife."

One by one, people lined up to say goodbye, while most remained seated, not wanting to remember them that way.

Kid gave Maka a sideways glance and squeezed her hand.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" He whispered, his voice cracking at "bye".

Maka nodded slowly, and returned the squeeze to his hand.

"Together…" She spoke softly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

The two stepped up to the coffins, still holding each other's hand; their heartbeats playing a rapid song in their chests.

They stopped in front of them, and gave each other a quick look at the other before peering downward.

Maka's breath caught in her throat, and she slapped her other hand to her mouth, the tears flowing more heavily, and unsteady sobs escaping her mouth.

"I'm so sorry…." She mumbled into her palm numerously.

Kid's eyes filled with tears as well and he bit his quivering lower lip, his head lowering.

"Maka…Stop blaming yourself for everything…" He whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth. He looked over at her, and it began to rain heavier. "It's not your fault."

She continued to sob and screwed her eyes shut.

"Yes it is…"

He furrowed his eyebrows and gripped her hand tighter to get her attention. She easily complied and opened up her eyes to look at him.

His expression softened and he raised her hand that he was holding up to his lips.

"It will _never._Be your fault."

Maka's eyes widened and warmth flooded through her body from her hand, and went cold again when Kid lowered it from his lips.

He smiled slightly, and they walked back to their usual spots, waiting for everyone to stop saying goodbye, and for the caskets of their friends to be lowered into the dirt.

Time flew by quicker than Maka thought, and she blinked her emerald eyes to see the coffins being closed off to the world for the last time.

Kid kept his eyes closed as he leaned against the tree, his hand still in Maka's.

She lowered her gaze to their hands, and gave herself a moment to admire how they fit together so perfectly.

She smiled a little, despite the sadness inside, and looked back up to meet Kid's gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she looked away from him.

As the coffins were being lowered into the ground, and nobody was looking at the two of them, Kid gently moved Maka's face back to him, so he can continue to stare into her emerald eyes.

The coffins began to be buried by Lord Death himself, and everyone started weeping and sobbing.

Maka breathed heavily, and looked to the side just in time to see Lord Death finish burying their friends.

Kid lowered his hand from Maka's face, and coldness took over her again.

She became confused with the feelings she had inside, and looked back at her meister, trying to figure him out.

Kid stared at Lord Death as he began to speak again.

"And so concludes this funeral of our three loved students. They shall be missed forever."

Citizens stood up from their seats, and took out their own umbrellas, dispersing.

Kid let go of Maka's hand, and summoned Beezlebub, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

Maka shivered and Kid bit his lower lip slightly. He unbuttoned his coat and slid out of it, handing it to Maka.

"This may be wet, but at least it will help a little."

Maka shook her head, pushing it away.

"I can't take it, you'll be cold."

Kid scoffed and pushed it back to her.

"Maka, I insist, it's pouring."

She sighed and took it from him, putting it on, instantly heating up again.

Kid smiled and stepped onto Beezlebub, holding his hand out to her politely.

"I'm a shinigami, remember…?"

Maka couldn't help but laugh a little, and wiped tears away from her eyes, gladly accepting Kid's hand.

He pulled her on in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her so she can remain warm, and took off into the air.

Maka smiled, feeling better than she was, and heated up; blushing.

"Thanks Kiddo-Kun…For making me smile today…"

He was about to say something back, when he realized that she fell asleep against him.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Anything for you, Maka…" He whispered, resting his head atop hers.

**Ha…This was one of the cutest and saddest chapters of this story I've ever typed. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD**


	8. Chapter 7 And So it Begins

As soon as they got home, Kid laid Maka on her bed and went downstairs into the living room. He sat on the couch and undid his tie, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"_What a day…"_ He opened his eyes and got off the couch, heading to the kitchen to get him something to eat. He made himself a sandwich and returned to his seat on the couch.

Kid was about to take a bite out of his small meal, when he heard Maka shriek upstairs.

.:-oOo-:.

After Kid had laid her down and went downstairs, Maka opened her eyes and curled up in the bed sheets. She smiled, took one of her pillows, and hugged it close to her. She felt like she can admit it to herself now. And she felt that she can no longer deny her feelings.

She loved Death the Kid.

She closed her eyes again and when she reopened them; she saw a familiar face in the window. Maka paled and her eyes went wide.

It was the witch who had killed her friends.

So she screamed.

Kid ran up the stairs as fast as he could, his heart racing frantically against his ribcage.

He ran through the door of her room in a blur, slamming it open hard enough to cause it some damage.

Maka pulled her bedsheets around herself protectively and began to shake.

"Kiddo- Kun….Look in the window…."

He slowly turned to see…. And that's when his sight flashed white, and he began to see something.

"_Chelsea…" A feminine voice spoke from the shadows of an alley._

_A witch with long red hair and bright green eyes looked up at the shadows from where she sat on her knees, rain dripping down from the brim of her pointy hat._

"_Yes, mistress…?"_

The light flashed out when he heard the witch crash through the window and into Maka's room. Maka quickly hopped out of bed, standing at Kid's side.

He looked over at her.

"Maka."

She nodded and transformed wordlessly into her weapon form, landing in Kid's hands with ease.

He glared at the witch, who stood up from the floor with a wide smile.

"Hello cutie. I shall kill you and eat your souls now."

Kid grit his teeth together in anger.

"You bitch!" He screamed at her in rage.

She giggled and spun towards him, wrapping her hands around his throat.

"I can kill you here right now, but I want to play some fun games with you first…"

Kid shot his guns at her chest, and she dodged them with ease, spinning around him until she was behind him.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Surprise…"

Before she can manage an attack, he spun in a blur, snaking his leg out, kicking her out of the room, and down the stairs.

Maka smiled, feeling a tad more confident.

"Nice one Kid."

He smirked.

"Thanks Maka."

He ran out of the room and hopped over the railing of the stairs, landing on top of the witch who was still falling.

He pushed the guns to either side of her cheeks and shot the guns numerously, faster and faster.

Maka felt a pit of worry in her stomach, and closed her eyes, hoping that they won't die like the others had.

The witch screamed in pain and growled, teleporting at the bottom of the stairs, causing Kid to fall forward down the stairs himself.

"Shit!" Maka shrieked.

Kid furrowed his eyebrows and threw himself forward, landing on his hands in a headstand at the bottom of the stairs, flipping up onto his feet just in front of the witch.

The witch cackled and pulled Kid towards her by his hair, causing him to hiss.

"DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" He screamed angrily, shooting her in the face multiple times.

Maka squeaked and screwed her eyes shut.

"_Idiot…." _She thought. "_We're going to die…."_

The witch laughed once more and sifted away like dust; a replica like last time.

Kid turned around frantically as he felt something grip his ankle, and looked down to see the witch smiling wickedly up at him.

"Little boy…Do you know why I came here…? Why I killed your friends?"

He clenched his teeth together.

"Shut up…"

"She's just playing games, Kid! Don't listen to her!" Maka whispered frantically, hugging herself to feel safe.

"I know…"He whispered back, and kicked at the witch's face, which also turned to dust under his feet.

"Damn it…Where'd she go…"

He looked back up to see her outside the house, a massive fireball in the shape of a bomb flaring in the witch's' hands.

His eyes widened.

"No…"

The witch nodded wickedly and threw it at the house.

Kid bent down on his knees, shielding his head as the sound of exploding glass and burning wood filled the mansion. He reopened his eyes to see fire everywhere around him, and a looked at his hands to see deep scratches on his hands where glass got him.

He tensed and his eyes filled with hatred.

"Maka…Are you alright?"

Maka was breathing heavily and tried to hide the loss of hope in her voice.

"Y-Yeah…" Her voice trembled. "Just don't die tonight, alright? I can't live with something like that again…"

Kid nodded and smiled reassuringly at Maka's reflection in his guns.

"I promise you."

He stood back up slowly on his feet, and the smile faded from his face.

He looked up to see the witch walking back into the house.

She held smaller versions of the fire bombs between her fingers, smirking slightly.

"We can't have you escaping anytime soon, can we?" She threw one at him and he rolled out of the way just in the knick of time when it blew up the kitchen behind him, making a massive hole of flaring flames that never seemed to stop spreading.

Maka's eyes filled with tears and she bit at one of her knuckles nervously.

"Kid… I don't like this…"

"Neither do I, but I swear to you, we'll see the light of tomorrow."

Maka just shook her head and looked away from him.

The witch giggled.

"Strike one!"

She threw another bomb at him and he rolled away as it destroyed the living room.

Kid growled, glaring at the witch.

"Now my house is asymmetrical, you cunt…"

The witch gasped and frowned, her expression of amusement fading dramatically.

"Cunt…? Well, now you are definitely going to die tonight."

Kid smirked deviously.

"Exactly what I'd like to hear."

Maka mumbled under her breath, her head lowering.

"What are doing Kid?"

"Playing a game, remember?" He mumbled in reply, and stood straight back up, pointing his guns at the witch.

The witch furrowed her eyebrows.

"Y'know, I hate it when people cheat in games like this!" She shrieked, throwing all she's got at him.

Kid kept a blank expression and cart wheeled out of the way, making everything look like a piece of cake.

The witch screamed in anger and impatience.

Maka can see what he was doing to her.

Exactly what he said.

Playing games.

He was reflecting back at the witch's own behavior, which she seemed not to like very much. So she decided to let all of her strength drop so she can try to kill them without thinking; using the most powerful attacks that can most likely drain her energy.

Maka smiled a little.

Kid smirked as he pissed off the witch immensely, and stopped cart wheeling, staring at her with mocking golden eyes.

"What? Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?"

The witch screamed, throwing her head back.

"I hate kids like you! Annoying, selfish, and you think you're gonna live forever! You think life is a frickin' piece of pie, don't you? Well you aren't! You're gonna die right here and now! You lying cheater! Piece of shit!"

She threw more and more bombs at him and he kept on dodging, laughing under his breath.

"Well now, isn't this fun? It feels like a game of house, the more you think about it… I'm the adult and you're the infant throwing a tantrum."

Maka raised her eyebrows.

Ouch.

Before the witch can say anything, he shot at her rapidly with his guns, this time, making extreme damage.

She shrieked and fell to her knees, her powers being drained with each shot.

"Stop this foolery!"

Kid sighed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"And you're the witch that killed my friends…? You're nothing but an excuse."

Maka didn't know what to say to Kid when he was acting like this.

It was different… was this what he was like when he tried to get back at somebody for pissing him off? Why was he like this _now_?

He walked up to the witch, who was weak, bloodied, and slumped against a wall that used to be filled with symmetrical paintings.

He nudged her chin with the tip of one his guns, getting a good look of her face.

"Who sent you? Why are you doing this?"

The witch gripped a hand around his wrist, and his vision flashed white again.

"_Yes, mistress…?"_

"_I heard you had made real progress on those children in the forest of bloodshed the other day. Are they all dead?"_

"…_no."_

_The figure in the shadows tensed._

"_What?"_

_A frantic expression washed over the witch, and her shoulders sagged._

"_Mistress! I-I-I'm sorry! I thought I had killed them all but there's this other kid…Shinigami-Sama's son… He's interfering with everything! He's exactly like his father! And his father is good at blocking everything out! I don't know where this child is, and where he took the Albarn girl! I swear!" She screwed her eyes shut and cowered before the mistress, expecting a painful punishment._

_But she received none._

_She looked back up at the mistress in the shadows warily._

_The mistress remained silent, except the witch can hear tiny sobbing._

"_Mistress…?"_

_The mistress slumped against the wall in the alley she stood in, beginning to laugh as well as cry._

"_This child… He's a magnificent hybrid…"_

_The witch raised an eyebrow._

"_Hybrid…?"_

_The mistress laughed under her breath, wiping tears from her eyes._

"_I want him for myself… I want him…"_

_Confusion went over the witch._

"_What are you talking about…?"_

_The mistress smiled._

"_I can sense him…his extreme power… his beautiful wavelength… I can tell you where to find him and the Albarn."_

_The witch leaned forward, eager to listen._

"_They are at a funeral as we speak, but they shall be returning home soon. At Gallows' Mansion. I want you to wait there for them, and kill them both. Bring both of their souls to me when you're done. Or else I will murder both you and your sisters."_

_The witch nodded, and stood back up on her feet, smiling wickedly at the mistress._

"_Yes, mistress. I promise you, it shall be done."_

The flash disappeared and Kid saw the witch in front of him give him a final smile before she slipped away, her soul lifting up from the ground.

Kid was frozen, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Hybrid…?" He whispered.

Maka transformed into a human, standing in front of him.

"Kid! We did it! We killed the witch!" She laughed happily until she noticed his expression. She frowned, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Kiddo…?"

Kid looked up at her and faked a convincing smile.

"What? I'm fine."

Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Yeah…" He looked around his once symmetrical home, and sighed sadly. "I suppose symmetry can't last forever…"

Maka tilted her head to the side slightly, and hugged him tightly as his eyes filled with tears.

He bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around her, digging his face into her neck like a small child.

Maka pat his back gently before letting go of him.

"Kiddo… We should leave this place before it falls in on us."

Kid nodded slowly in agreement, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeves.

"Alright… may as well…"

Maka smiled reassuringly, and took his hand in hers.

"Let's go, Kid."

Together, they walked out of the mansion. Once they set foot outside, it fell in behind them.

Kid didn't even bother to look, and screwed his eyes shut.

Maka picked up a glass shard from the ground and called Lord Death, waiting for him to pick up.

His reflection suddenly appeared on it.

"Hey there, hi there, ho ther- Maka? What happened?" His annoying voice turned serious once he saw what was going on behind her.

Maka sighed and looked over at Kid, who just stood there silently, looking at the ground, before she looked back at Lord Death.

"The witch came back."

Lord Death gasped and Spirit rushed over beside him.

"Maka! Are you hurt? Are you-"

Lord Death pushed Spirit to the side gently before facing Maka again.

"Was anyone hurt?"

Maka shook her head.

"Other than a few minor scratches and bruises, Kid and I are fine."

"We'll have officials come over there in a minute to deal with the witch. You two can just-"

Maka smiled a little.

"No need. She was already dealt with. Kid and I defeated her."

Lord Death's eyes on his mask went wide.

"Really?"

She nodded, her smile going wider.

"Yes."

He stayed silent for a while before clapping his hands.

"Great job! You two deserve a party in your honors! Now… you two just take shelter at your old apartment, and we'll send somebody over there to extinguish the fire and check up on you two."

Maka nodded, and the reflection returned back to its shiny surface.

She dropped the glass and looked back over at Kid to see him staring at her.

"We're going to my apartment."

Kid looked away from her.

"I heard."

He walked past her, and began to walk to the apartment.

Maka stared after him, and ran up to catch up with him.

"_It seems like Kid needs to heal again…"_She thought.

**-Suspense- _ _ Well, I worked hard on this one especially. Hopefully you guys are satisfied enough to review. ^^**


	9. Chapter 8 Recovering and Celebrating

Kid entered Maka's apartment after she unlocked the door, and headed straight into the living room.

Maka sighed.

"Kid…"

"Not in the mood…I need to think…" Kid muttered gently under his breath, sitting on the loveseat with his head in his hands.

Maka raised and eyebrow, slightly hurt, and sat next to him.

"Okay…" She stared at him as he just sat there and thought, giving herself a moment to admire the stripes in his hair. Finding herself blushing, she shook her head and quickly looked away, feeling like a pervert.

Kid's eyes were wide open, his focus on the expensive carpet below his feet.

"_What does she mean by hybrid? Am I still a shinigami? What other abilities do I have? What is my other half? Just what is my father hiding from me? Christ, it's like the rebirth of the kishin all over again…"_

"Kiddo-Kun?" He heard Maka's voice tinged with worry and looked up at her.

He raised his eyebrows once he saw her expression of concern.

"What is it?"

Kid suddenly found himself shaking slightly, and saw that his skin was paler than usual.

He sighed and looked away.

"I'm fine…I guess I'm just tired…" He stood up, and Maka resisted the urge to pull him back down next to her. She bit her lower lip and looked away from him.

"Oh…alright then…"

Kid's expression softened and he smirked slightly.

He caressed the side of her face, and she flinched and heated up instantly.

She looked back up at him, startled.

He chuckled under his breath.

"Don't worry about me, okay? Worry about you."

He bent down slowly and kissed her cheek lightly. Maka blushed darkly and she felt a rush of adrenaline flush through her veins. When he removed his hand and lips from her face, her body turned cold, like ice.

He gave her one last smile before he looked around the room.

"So…Where am I going to sleep?"

Maka stood up and took his hand tightly in hers eagerly, selfishly wanting the warmth to return into her veins. She didn't understand the concept of his touch, and its effect on her. But she liked it quite a lot.

"I'll show you."

...:oOo:…

Over the next few days, Maka and Kid spent their days freely. Spirit or Stein came and checked in on them here and then, and reported back to Lord Death to tell him how well they were healing.

Lord Death sighed under his mask, watching the two through his mirror as Stein and Spirit stood behind him.

Maka and Kid were lounging on the couch lazily in their pajamas, despite that it was 5:00 pm, watching a comedy movie together. The guy on the TV ran across the screen and into a tree and said something retarded, causing both of them to snicker and giggle childishly.

Lord Death turned to Stein and Spirit, who wore serious expressions.

"Alright you two, you did what I asked you to. You are dismissed."

They both nodded and walked out of the Death Room without a word.

He turned back towards the mirror, seeing the happy smile on Kid's face as he laughed with Maka.

Lord Death frowned beneath his mask.

"_That happiness isn't gonna last forever… Sooner than you think, Kiddo…" _He thought and shut off the image.

He turned away from the mirror.

"Now…" He clapped his hands together, attempting to become more cheery. "I should really organize a party for those two tonight… a first kill as a team like _that _deserves some appreciation!"

Kid laughed until his lungs throbbed and glanced over at Maka.

"The crap these people come up with these days…" He wiped tears from his eyes.

Maka did the same and couldn't stop smiling.

"I know right…"

Kid stood up and picked up the empty bowl they ate popcorn out of.

"I'm gonna go make some more. Be back in a sec."

Maka simply nodded and continued to watch the amusing film.

Kid smiled at her and headed into the kitchen, setting the bowl on the counter. He grabbed another pack of popcorn and put it into the microwave for a couple minutes.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, watching as the pack grew and popping was heard.

He closed his eyes, patiently waiting.

"_Why does he keep so many things from me…? What did I do to deserve this?"_

An image of his mother's face flitted across his mind and he suddenly felt a searing pain in his lower back.

His eyes snapped open and he found it hard to breathe. He coughed and fell to his knees on the ground, one of his arms still resting on the counter.

He screwed his eyes shut to keep from screaming, gritting his teeth.

"Not now…" He whispered hoarsely. The memory of the nightmare he had flooded into his mind. It was the same pain. The same burning sensation that traveled through his veins. He furrowed his eyebrows and felt his heart hammer against his ribcage uneasily; feeling like the very muscle of his heart was being ripped apart.

Maka walked into the kitchen and saw that Kid was on the floor.

Her emerald eyes widened and she quickly made her way over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Kid looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Maka raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why are you on the floor…?"

Kid felt the pain disappear and took in a deep breath, startling Maka.

"I guess I'm just tired…" He lied, not wanting to worry her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Kid." She giggled as the microwave beeped and startled the both of them this time.

They both slowly turned and glared at the microwave. They then glanced back at each other and burst out laughing.

Maka helped Kid to his feet and opened the microwave, pulling out the bag of popcorn. Kid watched as she ripped open the bag and dumped all of the popcorn into the bowl.

He then began to space out in his thoughts.

"_What the hell was __**that**__...? If I ask father, he might just cover it up with pathetic excuses and brush it off! I must find out what's going on fast before something bad happens…"_

"What's that look for?" He heard Maka giggle and snapped out of it, blinking, and looked over at her to see an amused look on her face.

He smiled and let his muscles relax with a sigh.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

He looked away from her, trying to contain his smile.

"The fight with the witch a few nights ago. I'm actually pretty excited about it."

Maka giggled again and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Me too."

Without thinking twice, she quickly pecked him on the lips and Kid's eyes practically popped out of his eye sockets, a dark blush brushing over his cheeks.

"Maka…"

Maka let go of his shoulders, smiling widely, and took the bowl of popcorn, going back into the living room.

Kid was never kissed by a girl before and began to geek out once he made sure Maka wasn't there.

He chuckled happily and fist pumped.

"Woo!" He whispered loudly under his breath, doing a little dance in circles. "Wait!" He stopped and felt his lips. "Was it symmetrical?" He thought for a moment and began to geek out again. "Oh my god… I need to know this…oh god… if it wasn't symmetrical I can never live with myself… I can't just go ask her; I'll look like a pervert asking for more! Dammit! What should I do!"

Maka stuck her head in.

"Kid? You coming to watch the movie or what?"

Kid froze in place and put on a straight face, hoping that she didn't see his lips quivering.

"Y-yeah… I'll be right there…"

She nodded.

"'Kay."

When she went back to the living room, he sighed and tried with all of his effort to forget about it.

"_Her lips were on mine, which is all that matters."_

He then headed into the living room and joined her.

Later that night, somebody knocked on the door.

Maka and Kid shot up out of their chairs at the dinner table and went to answer the door at the same time to see Spirit, standing on their doorstep with Stein.

They both smiled at the weapon partners.

"Kid-Kun…Maka… Remember how Death said he'd arrange a celebration for you two?"

Maka and Kid glanced at each other and then back at them, nodding slowly.

Spirit stepped forward and began to freak out like a girl, jumping up and down.

"Well guess what! It's gonna begin in half an hour! So get your butts in fancy clothes and let's go!"

Their eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Maka and Kid yelled in unison, surprised.

Stein clapped his hands.

"Hey, we don't have all day, get jazzed up."

Kid slammed the door in their faces and ran upstairs to his room.

Maka couldn't help but laugh at how rude Kid was being.

The door opened again and Spirit looked down at his daughter with a "Fatherly" smile.

"Want me to help you with your dress?"

Maka quickly shook her head, genuinely creeped out.

"I'll pass…"

Stein stepped in.

"Want _me_ to help you pick out your dress, Maka?"

Maka nodded with a polite grin.

"Sure!"

Spirit's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears, betrayal spreading over his features.

"What…?"

Stein walked into the apartment with a smug chuckle, and Spirit followed suit, beginning to sob.

While Stein was helping Maka with her dress and makeup in her room, Spirit stood outside her bedroom door to see Kid leave his room in a devilishly handsome suit, similar to the one he wore at the funeral.

Spirit sniffed the air and smirked.

"You put on cologne?"

Kid blushed and nodded.

"Glad _you _noticed." He looked around and looked back at Maka's dad. "I'll meet you three at the academy. I have things I wish to discuss with my father."

Spirit nodded.

"Alright. I'll tell them that."

Kid turned and went down the stairs with a small smile, looking forward to seeing Maka in her dress.

A few minutes after Kid left, Stein opened the door to Maka's room.

"Spirit, you gotta come see this."

He entered the room eagerly and saw his daughter standing there proudly, silver eye shadow lightly brushed on her eyelids. Her hair was down and caressed her shoulder gently, and the black dress she wore was strapless and lacey. Vanilla perfume was smelt in the air around her.

Spirit's eyes filled with tears.

"My, my Maka… you look just like your mother!"

Maka smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks papa."

She looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Where's Kid? Is he ready yet?"

Spirit glanced over at Stein and then back at his daughter.

"He just left after he was ready so he can have time with his dad. He said he'll meet us there."

Maka instantly dashed out of the room, lifting up her skirt slightly so she didn't trip on it with her heels.

Stein's eyes widened.

"Damn! How can they run in heels like that?"

Spirit grinned.

"Because they take after their mothers."

Spirit and Stein charged after her.

Meanwhile, Kid stepped inside the school, and walked down the corridors. The girls who saw him blushed and giggled, a few walking up to him to ask how he was doing.

He just said "Fine" and brushed them off like rain on his shoulders, stepping into the Death Room.

"Father, I'm here to see you."

Lord Death turned to him without his usual wear and mask on, wearing an almost identical suit to Kid's.

He smiled with his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Kiddo. I saw what Maka did to you in the mirror. And it was symmetrical."

Kid screamed happily in his mind and resisted the urge to cry tears of joy. This was a serious situation. He had a lot to talk about with his father.

He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Father, this is serious and important. Don't bring stuff up like that."

Lord Death laughed.

"Fine. What can I help you with?"

"Answer a few questions for me. And answer them honestly."

Death shrugged and smirked.

"Throw them at me." He winked.

Kid looked over to the side, wringing his hands in front of him.

"I am a hybrid…correct?"

Death remained silent for a while before nodding.

"Yes…you are."

Kid looked back up at him.

"What am I?"

Death didn't answer. He just looked away.

Kid's eyes filled with angry tears and he grit his teeth.

"Father, what am I?" He yelled at him, stepping forward.

Death looked back up at his son.

"Kid…remember your mother?"

Kid nodded almost instantly.

"Yes…I do. What about her?"

Death walked towards him, the sound of his nice, black shoes clacking on the floor as he took each step.

"How she left us?"

"Yes…how can I forget?"

"Well…Kiddo-kun… She left us for more than one reason. We knew she left because she couldn't handle being with immortals for the rest of her life. But there was something else as well."

Kid growled and glared at him.

"I'm listening. Tell me already."

Death stopped walking and looked up into the golden eyes of his son, putting normal hands on his shoulders.

"Kid…" His eyes filled with tears. "Your mother…" He looked away, giving himself a moment to sob. "She was a witch."

Kid's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"…What?"

Death closed his own golden eyes and began to cry.

"I tried to keep this from you…I tried so hard to make sure you'll never find out…I didn't want other meisters to go after you…you're all I have left, Kid…"

Kid looked at his father with pain filled eyes and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, father. But things can't be hidden forever."

Death wiped away a few tears and hugged his son back for the first time in years.

"I'll try to help you in anyway you wish…Kid?"

Kid looked over at his father, who let go of him.

"Yes?"

"Did you feel the pain in your back yet?"

Kid looked down.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Death turned away from him.

"Look at it in the mirror. It's gonna be there for the rest of your life from now on."

He walked up to the mirror as he was told, and lifted up the back of his shirt to see….

Maka ran into the ballroom with a small grin on her face and Stein and Spirit walked in after her, out of breath.

She looked around, frantically looking for Kid.

"_Did he finish speaking to his dad yet? I want to see him!"_ She thought eagerly, glancing everywhere.

That's when she caught a glimpse of black hair with three white stripes on the side and gasped, zipping towards him happily. That's when he turned around, and she saw it was just Kid's dad.

"Hey there, Maka!"

Maka stopped and blushed in embarrassment, looking away from him. This was pretty awkward for her…

"Hello Lord Death. Where's Kid?"

He sighed.

"He'll be here soon. He had things to think about."

"_Things to think about…? What kind of things?"_

Maka nodded, a tad disappointed.

"Okay."

Death walked up on stage and she went over by the pillars, leaning against one patiently as he made his speech.

"Students of the Dwma! I'm so glad you can attend this important event! The first challenging kill as weapon partners; Maka Albarn and Death the Kid."

The students clapped and cheered happily.

Death grinned.

"Now, have fun, enjoy yourselves, and do not vandalize anything!"

He walked off the stage as music began to ring throughout the room.

Spirit tugged Maka off the pillar, causing her to scream out.

Spirit began to dance with her and laughed.

"Maka! You have to dance with me at least once tonight!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…"

"So how are you and Kid doing?"

Maka looked up at him and her expression softened into a smile.

"Wonderful…Was your first kill a kishin?"

"Usually, every meisters' first kill is. How did you kill this witch anyway? It just boggles my mind."

Maka laughed a little.

"It was no picnic, that's for sure. But it seemed…extremely easy to do…I felt like as long as Kiddo-kun and I are partners… we can accomplish anything that comes to mind. He has faith in me, and I have faith in him."

Spirit smiled.

"That's what I'd like to hear."

When the song ended, Maka's father tried to get another dance in, but she ran away just in time. She threw a laugh over her shoulder.

"Nice try, papa!"

Spirit frowned and then smirked.

"Just like her mother."

Kid walked into the ballroom with a blank expression, reflecting back to what he saw and heard in the ballroom.

_He lifted up the back of his shirt and saw a symbol that was a cross of the star of witchcraft and the shinigami skull etched in his lower back._

_His eyes widened and he looked back at Death._

"_What is this?"_

"_A symbol of what kind of blood flows through your veins. You need to be careful, Kid. God knows what powers you have."_

Kid stopped and looked up at the band playing on stage.

"_Your blood can end all humanity."_

He sighted and looked over to see Maka talking with a group of girls who were admiring her dress. She was giggling and looked at down at what she wore, talking to them about how hard it was to pick one.

Kid smiled slightly and walked up to them.

The girls gasped and began to giggle uncontrollably.

Maka's beautiful emerald eyes flickered up to his, and he stopped in front of her.

He held a hand out towards her.

"Maka…Will you do the honors and dance with me?"

**Super duper monkey team hyper force go! XD Longest chapter yet! And it's all about to get more interesting! **


	10. Chapter 9 The Mistress

The band on stage changed their instruments and began to play a calming, slow song.

Maka gladly accepted Kid's hand and he led her to the dance floor, leaving the girls to giggle and the other students to stare.

Kid stopped in the middle, and Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as the singer began to sing into the mic.

"_I'm here again…a thousand miles away from you, a broken mess…just scattered pieces of who I am…"_

Kid rested his hands on her hips gently and blushed darkly. Maka giggled and moved his hands so that his arms were wrapped around her waist, causing herself to blush as well.

"_I tried so hard…thought I can do this on my own! I've lost so much along the way…"_

Kid pulled her closer to him with a grin and rested his forehead on hers, the lights dimming.

"_Then I see your face…I know I'm finally yours…I find everything…I thought I've lost before…you call my name…I come to you in pieces…so you can make…me whole…"_

Maka smiled lightly and rested her head on his shoulder as Kid gently spun her around.

"I've danced with Soul like this once…" She frowned.

Kid nudged her face back up with his hand.

"Hey…Forget the past, and look forward to what's coming to you in the future."

Maka nodded simply and the smile returned.

"_I've come undone…but you make sense of who I am! Like puzzle pieces in your eyes!"_

Maka looked up at him, and rested her head on his chest, listening to the soothing and warm sound of his heartbeat.

"_Then I see your face…I know I'm finally yours! I find everything…I thought I've lost before!"_

Kid looked down at her, attempting to forget about what he was, and what blood flown through his veins. He wanted this moment to be special, for both him and her without a worry in their minds.

"_You call my name…I come to you in pieces…so you can make…me whole….whole…"_

The band began to play an instrumental and Kid spun her around on the floor with a smile, and she was eager to follow his steps.

"_I've tried so hard! So hard! I tried so hard…!"_

They slowed down into a calm dance, swaying together from side to side, just staring at each other.

"…_then I see your face…I know I'm finally yours…I find everything…I thought I've lost before…"_

The weapon partners realized they were the only ones dancing and blushed, both of them laughing a little under their breath. Kid hugged her towards him and rested his forehead on her dainty shoulder. He began to sing the last few verses silently along with the song, whispering them into her ear.

"You call…my name…I come to you in pieces…so you can make…me whole…so you can make…me whole…."

Maka blushed and smiled, just resting her head on his.

Everything was silent for a while, until the whole ballroom burst out in applause, cheering for them and their first kill.

They let go of each other, holding each other's hand, and took a few bows, causing a few students to laugh.

Stein stood next to Spirit by the tables of food and drinks.

He glanced over at him and then at Maka and Kid bowing, both laughing with the other students.

"Those two are growing up fast… I remember when Kid and Maka were…" He measured, holding a hand up to his waist. "…this tall."

Spirit sighed.

"Please don't bring that up…it depresses me."

"Children can't stay young forever, Spirit. And neither can the parents."

Spirit raised an eyebrow in offense.

"Did you just-?"

"Call you old? Yes I did."

Spirit glared at Stein for a while, and eventually they began to laugh at themselves.

Lord Death smiled at his son and his son's partner from the balcony.

"Faith…hmm? I can see that."

He froze when he got a chill up his spine and his fingers dug into the railing.

He recognized that feeling. He knew it too well. His golden eyes widened and he looked around, searching for something. It was that feeling…when a witch was nearby.

Kid and Maka finished their bowing and turned towards each other. They slowly leaned in, closing their eyes, awaiting the feeling of each other's lips.

That's when Death shot through the air and into the wall.

Everyone gasped in surprise, Stein and Spirit running towards him to see if he was alright.

Death coughed up blood, his silly voice turning serious and deep.

"Don't worry about me. Get these students out of here!"

They nodded and were about to tell the students to leave when a woman standing on a broom zipped in through the balcony door, causing everyone to scream.

Maka whimpered and threw herself at Kid, who protectively wrapped his arms around her, his eyebrows furrowed in determination.

Everything went silent when the witch stopped in front of Death, everyone holding their breaths.

The witch stepped off of her floating broomstick and held her hand towards it, it being summoned into her hand with a fierce, purple glow.

Like Kid and Beezlebub.

Kid's eyes widened.

"_That…was witchcraft all along?"_

The witch stepped out of the shadows, long, dark hair draped over her shoulders, a flowing white dress tight around her body, which was unusual for a witch.

The witch smiled down at Death.

"Lord Death…I never would've guessed that I'd see you again…"

Death slowly raised his head to glare up at her.

"Mistress Valencia…" He smiled. "Glad to know that you're still in good health and as youthful as ever. Why is that, I wonder? Eat any innocent souls lately to keep yourself young?"

Valencia chuckled.

"Don't flatter me anymore with your blasted comments, Death. Your words have grown so old…"

Death stood up to his feet and glared at her.

"Leave this place at once. Or I'll make you pay."

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't waste your breath. Now…" The mistress turned towards the crowd, the shadow of Kid's features on her face. "Where's our little son?"

Everyone gasped including Maka, who slowly looked up at Kid.

"Kiddo-kun?" Her voice shook.

He looked down at her.

"I'm half witch, Maka. I'm a hybrid. Like you."

Maka's breath caught in her throat and her heart ripped into pieces within her chest.

"K-Kid…" Her eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe…"

Mistress Valencia giggled and sighed.

"My, my…look at all the lovely heartbreak over there…" She walked through the crowd of students, and as she walked by, the weapons had blades and cannons pop out of them, their meisters hiding behind them.

She pulled Maka away from Kid by her hair, causing her to scream out.

"Ahh!"

Valencia smiled deviously and traced her cheekbone with a perfect fingernail.

"And what a beautiful weapon and meister hybrid this one is…"

Kid growled.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed.

Valencia lifted her chin.

"Hmph…It's not really her I want anyway…" She threw Maka across the room and Death caught her flawlessly, glaring at the mistress.

Valencia pulled Kid towards her by the front of his shirt and smiled wickedly.

"Hello my son…" Her eyes filled with tears. "You have become so powerful…"

She hugged him and slid her pale hand down his back and over the symbol that was hidden by his suit jacket. Her teeth grew sharp and from under her hand, she sent a wave of her red wavelength against it.

Kid screwed his eyes shut and screamed, his voice echoing through out the ballroom. The lights flickered for a moment, and then flicked off, the only thing lighting the room was the moonlight from the balcony window.

Maka screamed as well, struggling to get out of Death's arms.

"Kiddo-kun!" Death held her back. "Kid!" She screamed as loud as she could, sobbing.

Kid heard her voice through all the blurring pain and his golden eyes snapped open. He quickly turned and shoved the witch away, purple lightning shooting out from his palms as he did so. The witch screamed and hit the far wall. Kid jumped up into the air gracefully and landing in front of her with ease. Everyone went quiet, just staring at them in surprise.

He glared down at her, and gripped her neck with one hand.

"What do you want with me and my weapon partner?"

She breathed raspily and laughed, closing her eyes.

"You're just like a real witch, Kid…Come with me and I'll make you have the power to make the world perfect beyond your wildest dreams…I can help you make everything perfect, son…"

His eyes widened and Maka managed to get out of Death's arms.

"Don't do it Kid!" She ran towards them.

The witch turned towards her and backhanded her across the face, blood gushing from Maka's mouth instantly.

Kid gasped and watched as Maka fell to the ground, unconscious.

He stayed frozen for a while, and slowly turned to his so called "mother".

"I told you…not to touch her!" He yelled and let go of her neck, flames flaring up in his tightly clenched fists.

Stein and Spirit quickly rushed the students out and told them to go hide at home until things were cleared up, which probably won't be for a while.

Death ran over to the witch and punched her in the stomach, turning towards Kid.

"Get Maka and get the hell out of here!"

Kid let the flames extinguish and lifted up Maka in his arms with ease.

Maka was in and out of consciousness as she was lifted into his arms.

Like the time in the forest. She thought she was still being carried through the forest at the moment, swearing that she can see the branches up above, and the light. And she heard Kid's soothing voice through it all.

"_Maka…are you alright…?"_

She slowly opened up her eyes to see Kid staring down at her with worry filled eyes.

"Maka…Are you alright…?"

She looked around.

"Where are we?"

Kid was walking down the steps of the Dwma, fire blasting behind him and the wind carrying bits of ash.

His suit was all torn and bloodied, and his hands were burnt, blisters in places.

"We are going home, Maka. I can't have you getting hurt anymore."

Her eyes widened.

"But… what about everyone else? They might end up getting killed! We need to help!"

Kid stopped in the middle of the stairs, staring down at her.

"We can't save anybody. I even might have a share in killing a few innocent people if we help."

Maka shook her head.

"Kid… I don't believe that those powers are meant for evil."

He looked away and Maka pulled his back towards her.

"Look at me."

He shifted his eyes to stare into hers.

She smiled lightly.

"I love you, Kiddo-kun."

His eyes widened and she pulled his face towards hers, kissing him tenderly.

He eventually closed his eyes and returned the kiss, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Aww….isn't this cute?"

Maka and Kid broke away and looked in front of them to see… Liz and Patty clad in black leather, both of their eyes glowing green, their hair tied back into a pony.

Kid's eyes widened.

"Liz?Patty?"

The Thompson sisters both smiled at each other, and charged towards them with evil grins.


	11. Chapter 10 Parental Guidelines

As Patty and Liz charged at them, Kid jumped back in surprise and astonishment.

"What the-?"

Liz chuckled.

"Shut your trap and fight us, Kid." Her voice held no emotion whatsoever; monotone.

Maka hopped out of his arms, as if on cue, and transformed into her weapon form, Kid catching her flawlessly.

Patty stared in jealousy.

"Onee-chan…? Why is her weapon form prettier than mine?" She growled.

Liz looked over at her.

"Patty, transform."

"You got it."

She transformed and landed in Liz's hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and began to shoot.

Kid cart wheeled out of the way, the tie he wore hanging loosely whenever he was upside down.

Only standing on one hand, he shot at Liz with Maka in his other.

"Liz! Why are you doing this! What happened to you two?"

She smiled and shot even faster, switching places with Patty in a blur.

"Kid, it's classified. Now stop with the questions, hold still, and allow us to shoot your heads off."

Kid shook his head, betrayal crossing over his features.

"I once called you two my friends. But now I can see that everything isn't how they seem."

He threw himself at them, his feet slamming into Patty's chest.

Patty screamed in pain, being thrown down the a few feet worth of steps.

Kid furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now…I guess you're my enemies."

He threw himself down towards her, and shot at her stomach.

Patty shrieked, enraged, and shot at Kid with Liz numerously.

Kid tried to dodge as best he can, but ended up getting hit a few times, causing him to get shot back upwards the Dwma building.

"Dammitt!"

He hit the top of the stairs, causing the ground around him to crack where he lay.

Maka gasped.

"Kid! Are you okay?"

He groaned slightly and slowly sat up, dust and gravel dropping to the concrete steps from his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He looked up to see Liz switching places with Patty, and he stood up.

"I suppose I helped them more than I should have…."

"Kid, they were your partners once too. It's not like you knew this would happen."

Liz jumped forward and aimed Patty at his face.

"You're going to die now. Nice seeing you again."

Kid clicked Maka and furrowed his eyebrows, aiming her at Liz's face in return.

"Not of you die first."

Liz's finger shook against the trigger, and then suddenly, she dropped Patty and clutched her head, groaning, and pretty soon, it turned into screaming.

"Ngh…AHHHH! Patty! Help me!"

Patty transformed into human form and quickly wrapped her arms around her big sister.

"Onee-chan…?" Worry filled her voice, and Kid can no longer see that their eyes were green.

His eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

The witch had been controlling them all along.

From the day they decided to leave him, to the end of this fight.

Kid stood up to his feet, and can sense Maka's confusion.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like the witch's power backfired on Liz, which broke the control spell upon her and Patty."

"Control spell…?"

Liz shook uncontrollably and screamed even louder, blood dripping down her arms from her head.

"Patty!"

Patty began to cry.

"Lizzy!"

Kid heard laughing and turned around to look behind him to see Mistress Valencia flying down gracefully on her broom stick.

"Elizabeth, darling, you didn't make it a quick kill! You hesitated to pull the trigger, dear. So I'm making you pay the price for your silly mistakes!"

Liz glared up at her.

"WHY? I was gonna kill him, I swear! I'm sorry, Mistress Valencia!"

"Well it's too late now, missy!" Valencia swooped down and tugged Liz up onto her broomstick by her hair, dragging her along the ground in a bloody mess.

For Kid, it was hard and nauseating to watch.

Patty ran after the witch and her sister, tears and snot running down her face.

"Lizzy!"

Kid looked down at Maka's weapon form and began to run after the witch as well, catching up with Patty.

In a blur, Kid summoned Beezlebub and hopped on, pulling Patty on next to him.

"Valencia! Let her go!"

Valencia cackled.

"Call me 'mother' Kid! It's disrespectful to call your parents by their first names!"

Kid fired at Valencia, getting angrier and angrier with each shot.

"LET HER GO! NOW!"

Liz shrieked and cracking filled the air as her legs snapped against the ground, causing Patty to scream.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Valencia took off higher into the air, tugging Liz off the ground and next to her.

Kid followed suit, flipping Maka over so the way he held his guns weren't upside down anymore.

The blades gleamed in the dulled moonlight, the ash giving it a haunted look.

"Maka… shoot her with your wavelength instead of mine this time, alright?"

"But…I don't know how…"Her voice trembled.

"Then find a way!" He roared at her. "If you don't find a way quick, we are all going to die!"

Maka froze up inside her weapon form and screwed her eyes shut.

"FINE!" She screamed back, and Kid began to pull the triggers, feeling a tad awkward about how he held the guns.

Maka willed her wavelength forward, and the blades began to shoot over and over, each blade being replaced by a new one.

The blades chased after the witch, no matter what direction she took, and they hit her straight in the back, causing her to fall from the sky with a scream of her own, into the forest in which Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki were murdered.

Kid dove after her, looking down at Maka.

"Good job."

Maka shrugged and looked away from him.

Patty fell off of Beezlebub, her eyes fluttering back.

Maka gasped.

"Patty!"

Kid looked behind him at her with worried eyes, distracted, and soon, he crashed into tree branches and both he and Maka were falling to the ground as well.

Maka transformed back into human form, her eyes closed, and Kid wrapped his arms around her protectively until their fall made its sudden stop.

….:oOo:….

Voices. Kid heard voices ring through his mind as he struggled to break free from the darkness.

The voices became clearer, until he can hear it directly.

Patty and Liz were screaming, and Maka's sobbing broke his heart.

Maka was crying his name, begging him to wake up.

Kid continued to struggle out from the darkness, his eyes opening and closing, his vision blurred.

He heard Valencia's musing voice, and heard the noise a slap would make, Patty's whimpering following soon after.

Finally, his brilliant golden eyes opened up, and he can see everything clearly.

Maka, Liz, and Patty were hanging from a tree by their hands, bound by rope.

Kid looked around to see where he was, and found himself on the ground, his hands tied behind him.

He looked up at Valencia, who was staring down at him in awe.

"Glad you can join the party, Kid."

He glared at her and realized he had blood in his mouth, it dripping from his pale lips in crimson ooze.

"Why are you doing this to them and not me instead? I know you have no care in this world for me."

The witch giggled and tugged his face up a little towards hers by the collar of his shirt, his body paralyzed.

"Who said I ever hated you? I love you with every inch of my soul, honey."

To Valencia's shock, Kid began to laugh.

It started out as a small chuckle, which made her think he was crying, until it turned into something more monstrous and whole.

After he finished his laughing fit, he glared into her eyes with a twisted smile.

"Heh….we all know that's a lie…."

Valencia growled and punched him across the jaw, causing the girls to scream out in fear.

"Kid!"

Kid grunted, blood splattering outward from his mouth.

"Nghh!"

Valencia let go of him, and walked up to Liz.

"That is no way to treat your mother. And now you shall be punished for your actions."

Kid's eyes widened as Valencia gripped a hand around Liz's jaw, tilting her head upward.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" Liz shrieked.

Patty and Maka kicked their feet, trying as hard as they can to be free of the ropes.

"LIZ!"  
>"ELIZABETH!"<p>

Kid struggled to move, knowing he was paralyzed from the chest and down, not wanting to give up on anyone.

Valencia smirked.

"Close your eyes, Elizabeth. Or I'll make this hurt."

Liz's lips trembled, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she obeyed without question.

Valencia slowly lifted Liz up above her and with her other hand, full of black lightning, she thrusted it forward, through her stomach.

Liz's eyes shot open as her tears turned to blood and she choked on it.

Kid closed his eyes and looked away until he heard her death rattle.

Patty sobbed and kicked her feet loudly.

"Onee-chan!"

Maka's eyes were just wide, her jaw slack.

"She's…gone…"

Valencia chuckled and snipped the rope with her fingernails, laying Liz onto the ground as her soul rose up from the ground.

Kid slowly opened his eyes and looked up at them, his eyes filling with tears.

"What do you want from us?"

Valencia looked over her shoulder at him with a smug smile.

"For you to come with me. To be my son, and to be raised as a witch. Not as a blasted shinigami like your father."

Kid furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you do to him?" He roared.

She shrugged.

"I left him to suffer in a pool of his own blood. He had such high hopes for you…he trusted you to leave with Maka… so you can protect her, is that right? Because he knew you loved her?"

Kid growled loudly, startling Patty and Maka, both shaking.

"Didn't you love my father too! Even a little! Or weren't you a monster back then too?"

Valencia smiled.

"You just never give up, do you?"

She raised a hand over him, giving him the ability to move.

"It's impolite to yell at your mother like that. Now you shall be punished again. Get up."

Kid slowly stood up on his feet, staring at her under his eyelashes.

He tried to get a grasp of his powers, but it turned out that the rope was spellbound.

Valencia walked behind him and untied him with a slight chuckle, still binding his powers so they didn't work.

"Now… Go pick up her soul."

Kid found himself making his way towards the soul without willing himself to do so, as if he were being controlled.

"_What the hell is she planning? Is she gonna make me eat it?" _

He stuck a hand out towards it as he stood over Liz's corpse, and gripped it in his hand, pulling it up towards his lips.

Valencia chuckled, and his hand froze, the soul beating just over his lips.

"Not you, my dearest little boy…her." She pointed at Maka, who gasped, her eyes widening.

"Kid…? Can you hear me?"

Kid walked towards her with a blank expression, his eyes swirling green instead of gold.

Valencia willed Maka to lower until her feet touched the ground, the rope still wrapped around her hands tightly.

Patty closed her eyes and sobbed quietly under her breath.

Kid stood close in front of Maka, wrapping an arm around her waist.

He tugged her towards him, lifting the soul up to her lips.

"Kiddo-kun!" She shrieked, struggling. "Listen to me! Please!"

The soul was soon pressed against her lips, and it just took one more word from her, and it would be within her.

Maka screwed her eyes shut, keeping her lips closed.

Kid dug his nails into her back, and no matter how much she tried not to scream, she did anyway, the soul being shoved into her mouth.

As Maka swallowed it, Kid's eyes turned back to normal, and he realized what he had done.

His eyes widened and filled with tears.

"M-Maka…?"

She whimpered slightly, shaking against him.

Kid felt rage and anger kick in, turning towards the witch he called 'mother'.

"I've had enough…"He growled, feeling his powers tingle in his fingertips.

The ground under his feet cracked a little bit, it crawling towards Valencia, who wore an expression of confusion.

As it reached her, she jumped up into the air, floating there.

Kid let go of Maka, who felt like she was gonna throw up, and clicked his fingers, a ball of crackling black lightning lighting up in his palm.

Valencia's eyes widened.

"You're…a natural…"

Kid furrowed his eyebrows, stomping forward towards her, causing the forest around them to blaze with crimson fire.

"_I'm losing control…but it's worth it if it saves Patty and Maka…especially Maka…"_

Maka and Patty slowly raised their heads to look at them, their expressions filled with hope.

Maka felt her heart ram against her ribcage unsteadily, hoping that it wouldn't break that night.

The wind around Kid and Valencia picked up, blowing around their hair and the leaves, the sound of rustling filling the air.

Kid gripped the lightning in his palm and threw it at Valencia flawlessly, straight in the chest.

And then there was a flash of blinding white light, knocking Kid backward.

Kid hit a tree backward, the breath rushing out of him.

His eyes widened and pain and blood fell from his mouth.

After the light subsided, Maka and Patty were no longer there.

Kid fell to his knees, breathing heavily, and looked up to see Valencia walk up to him, the right side of her torso missing.

She wasn't perfect anymore.

Kid glared up at her.

"Where are they?" He demanded between breaths.

She managed a small smile.

"After you hit me with that ball of lightning, it messed up my powers a bit, sending them away with a teleportation spell. Now it's gonna be easier to kill you; nothing to distract me from doing it."

Kid stood back up and lit up both of his palms with the same lightning, charging at her.

"Well now…let's just see and find out, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 11 The Final Light

Maka opened her eyes to find her and Patty at the top of the stairs in front of the Dwma.

Patty groaned and Maka looked at her in worry, shaking her awake.

"Patty!" She gasped.

Patty slowly opened up her eyes and winced in pain.

"Maka…I think some of my ribs shattered…"

Maka observed her chest and sure enough, there was blood and things stuck up in odd angles.

She stood up to her feet and assisted Patty up the rest of the stairs as Stein ran out the front doors of the Dwma, holding Spirit in weapon form.

"Patty! Maka! Are you two alright?"

They both nodded and Spirit transformed from weapon back into human, taking Patty from Maka.

Stein looked at her.

"Where's Liz?"

Maka looked away and they can hear Patty whimper.

"She didn't make it…"

Stein's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

She looked back up at him.

"And Kid is still fighting Mistress Valencia all by himself."

Stein looked out to the forest, squinting his eyes so he can see the details, and saw flashes between the branches of the trees.

He looked over at Spirit.

"We need some assistance. Call the weapons and their meisters."

Spirit nodded and took out a pocket mirror from his jacket, calling them.

Maka held her hand out for it and Spirit hesitantly gave it to her.

Once it picked up, she saw some familiar faces of all the other weapon partners.

She took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Weapons and meisters… students are dying, and partners are being separated. We need some serious help and support over here at the Dwma, and some support in the forest behind Death City. As we speak, Death the Kid is facing the witch mistress, Valencia, alone. So we need all the help we can get. Good luck to those who attend."

She tapped the surface and it returned to normal, her reflection replacing its view.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her hair was messed up and stuck in places and her face was covered in scratches. She looked down at her outfit to see that she only had one heel still on, and her dress was ripped and burned.

Her lower lip quivered and she looked away in shame, handing the mirror back to her father.

Spirit replaced it back in his coat and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Maka…You're still really beautiful, no matter what you wear or how your hair looks."

She smiled a little and returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Papa…"

…:oOo:…

Valencia growled and threw fireballs at him and he dodged just in time, throwing himself back.

He landed on a tall tree branch, posed like a jungle cat starving for prey, and looked up to see her floating up on her broomstick.

He stuck a hand out and grasped the air around her head, making it hard to breathe.

She gasped for air and fell off her broom, clutching at her throat.

When she made contact with the ground, it cracked and made a large dent around where she lay.

He glared down at her.

"You will pay for the lives around you that you ruined…" He jumped down and drilled his fist through her stomach, feeling the soil behind her back become moist with her blood.

She growled and kicked him backward, using the air to push him farther.

He flew through the air and landed on the hard ground, rolling until he came to a sudden stop.

He spat blood and slowly pushed himself up, looking up at Valencia with dark eyes as she walked towards him, hearing unclear whispering in his head as she neared.

She lifted him up by the front of his shirt, glaring up into his eyes. Kid glared back, hearing the whispering loudly in his ears, taunting him like a cancer.

"_What is happening in my head?" _He thought, just as Valencia threw him as far away from her as she was humanly able.

His eyes widened and the breath rushed out of him as his back made contact with the front of a tree.

"Damn you, witch…" He muttered, falling onto his hands and knees.

She jumped towards him gracefully and kneed him in the face, blood gushing out from his nose.

He grunted and his head was knocked back against the tree, the whispering in his head seeming to be laughing at him.

Valencia clicked her tongue.

"Your father definitely doesn't know how to raise children, obviously. You're quite rude."

She pulled him back up and sent a wave of lightning through him.

He gasped and his eyes went wide with pain, blood gushing between his teeth as he felt the electrical currents travel through his veins.

He screamed loudly until she spun him flawlessly, throwing him across the forest one last time.

He landed in a miniature creek, his once nice suit getting damp with murky water.

He heard the whispering clearly now, as if his sight has been cleared, and he can see again.

It was a song. The tune was familiar, and so were the lyrics.

"_Sties of sin, Sties of sin, stirring your soul within…making…it hard…to sleep…"_

He looked up to see Valencia running towards him in a blur with her hand positioned like a dagger, her sharp fingernails playing as the blade's tip. As she brought her hand down, he rolled over to the side in the water before it can hit him, but ended up being half successful.

Her 'dagger' barely brushed him, but it still cut deep into his shoulder.

He hissed through his teeth and kicked Valencia in the face, sending her back.

"This is like a game of ping-pong!" He growled.

The song played louder, like a lullaby, and he recognized the voice… it wasn't Valencia's, like last time….

It was Maka's.

"_Roses are no longer red… The wind, it no longer hums… Oh, my little darling, I've grown to hate what you've become…"_

He groaned and clutched at his head.

"Maka…"

Valencia stood back up to her feet after her fall, wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

"Isn't her voice beautiful…?" She taunted.

He stood back up in a blur and teleported behind her punching her with both fists on either side of her; like an extreme pressure point.

Valencia screamed loudly and growled twisting around to face him, thrusting her dagger-like hands forward.

He flipped over her head and landed behind her again, kicking her in the back.

"Don't speak about her like that ever again!"

Fire flared in his fists as he clenched his teeth in anger.

…:oOo:…

Meanwhile, students were gathered around the Dwma while Maka, Stein, who was tending to Patty, and Spirit, who was helping Lord Death stand up, were in front of them.

Death cleared his throat.

"Students…Death City is currently in a bad state, hence why Maka called you all up here to meet. She is planning to go back to the forest to face this witch, and she needs more help than she can afford. Meanwhile, while half of you go with Maka, the other half of you will stay here and help Stein tend to the wounded, and defend them until this chaos is over and done with. Do I make myself clear? Maka, you have anything you wish to add?"

Maka shook her head and looked up at the students.

"Half of the students aren't necessary for coming with me. We can't risk losing anymore lives of the innocent. I'd say…more like four or six students would be more than necessary. For example, they can attack any little creatures that the mistress may have set up for our arrival while I go after her myself. And I have got to tell you all, she knows we'll arrive shortly."

Lord Death looked at her with wide eyes that obviously told her that he thought her idea was insane.

"But Maka… you might be the one dying! We can't have you going up against someone like her!"

Maka looked down at her feet.

"But we no longer have a choice anymore…correct? I don't have a choice… I have a sacrificing decision I must make, and it will go all according to plan if we wish to help Kid and this city."

She left the adults speechless, and chose five random students out of the group.

They all nodded and got themselves prepared and ready to go.

Maka looked over her shoulder at Stein, Spirit, Lord Death, and Patty.

"I promise you, nobody else will die tonight. I will return with every ray of sunshine when the mistress' blood is shed upon the dirt."

Still speechless, they watched her run down the steps with the students close behind her.

Spirit smiled a little.

"_She's stronger than what she looks like, that's for sure…"_

Death looked over at Stein.

"Assist the students inside, and if any student or this city's citizens are severely hurt, teach them how to tend and heal."

Stein nodded, lifted Patty in his arms, and led the rest of the students inside.

Lord Death sighed and looked upon the city with wary eyes.

"_I hope they return as well as she said…"_

…:oOo:…

Kid was shot in the chest with a ball of ice and his teeth clacked together painfully, the stripes in his hair going icy blue for a moment. He instantly heated himself up with fire and threw it back at Valencia in response.

"Give up already!" She giggled catching the fire with one hand. "Your attacks don't affect me."

He grinned in impatience for her incoming death.

"I'm stronger than you think…and I am determined to win…"

She threw herself at him and threw a clawed 'dagger' across his face, getting a scream in pain out of him as he made contact with the ground.

He threw a fist across her face with the force of a freight train, earning himself a clack from her skull as it made contact with his fist.

She shrieked and growled, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You arrogant spoiled son of a-"

Kid raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Son of a _bitch_?"

Valencia growled and dug her nails into the side of his face, dragging them down deeply, and shredding skin.

Kid grunted, trying to ignore the disruption of symmetry in his features right now.

He kneed her in the chest and as soon as her head was lowered, he kicked her as hard as he was able in the face, breaking her nose enough to cause damage to her own features.

Blood spurted everywhere and she was thrown back hundreds of yards.

Somewhere in the forest, Maka heard Kid's and Valencia's scream and ran forward faster.

"You guys stay here and if you hear anything go wrong, go alert Lord Death and the others."

They obeyed and she ran onward, alone, and saw the white stripes of Kid's hair through the darkness.

She smiled slightly and her eyes filled with relief.

"Kid! You're okay!"

He turned and widened his eyes, running towards her as well, swooping her up in his arms with a powerful embrace.

"Maka…" He kissed her neck, taking in her scent for a moment before he let go of her, her hands in his own. "You have to get out of here…I can't have you getting hurt anymore than you already are."

Maka's smile faded slightly and she stepped forward, furrowing her eyebrows in determination.

"But I want to help you. I'm not leaving you to do this alone by yourself."

Kid glared at her for a moment and then his expression softened.

"Fine. But promise me you won't disobey me as your meister."

Maka's small smile returned and Kid pulled her against him, smothering her lips with his own hungrily.

"Now…weapon-form…" He whispered against her lips, and she transformed, landing in his hands with ease; blushing inside.

That's when Valencia ran through from where she landed in a blur, throwing her fists in anger at Kid who dodged each one just as quick as her reflexes were.

He lifted Maka in his hands and pointed them at Valencia's face, shooting his wavelength at her without her expecting even the slightest.

She got hit with a few and growled like a beast within her throat, shoving Kid back with a powerful push of air.

Kid blocked his face with Maka and felt the mighty force of the push against him, but managed to keep his ground without falling. Large imprints were left in the dirt where his feet were pushed back with the air.

He looked up at her just in time as she gathered a ball of her purple wavelength in her arms with a smile similar to witch Medusa's.

Kid's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. This technique was most-likely to be the most deadly coming from a witch. It took years to learn; it was rare that a witch would use it against an opponent. He looked down at Maka's reflection in her weapon-form.

"Maka, Soul Resonance."

She never thought she'd hear those two words again, and was glad she was able to hear them again in her lifetime.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, her soul instantly entwining with Kids. Her weapon-form began to glow brilliantly in rays of blue, gold, red, and green. Kid took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as well, concentrating on his soul as well as hers to make their aura grow stronger. As the glow of Maka grew, Valencia threw her wavelength at them, the forest exploding with a powerful, bright purple light.

Kid's eyes snapped open and sent his and Maka's wavelength at Valencia, both making contact with the other with a severe push. Kid struggled to keep his ground, the winds around them picking up at a rapid rate of change. He pushed their wavelength against hers as hard as he was able to, his legs beginning to shake weakly. This was taking a lot out of him.

Maka helped him push their wavelength so that it outweighed Valencia's.

Valencia smirked and took a step forward with ease.

"Game over…" She whispered.

Kid roared over the sound of the wind around them and shoved his and Maka's wavelength over her's, which caused her eyes to widen in both fear and surprise.

"Not tonight… it's time for _your_ reign to come to an end…" He growled and a bright white light exploded out over everything in their sight, Valencia's screams heard through it all.

Kid heard the voices in his head fade and screwed his eyes shut as the ground below him shook like an earthquake.

Maka clenched her teeth and shielded her eyes from the light as well.

It traveled throughout Death City and Valencia's scream rang through the night like a church bell.

When the light faded, Kid opened his eyes and orange blotches sprinkled across his view. He saw Valencia's soul in front of him and it shattered into a million pieces, like glittery glass dust that sifted onto the ground.

Maka transformed back into human-form and grinned happily.

"Now we don't have to worry anymore, Kid!" She giggled.

Kid chuckled and felt that there was something wrong with him, but couldn't quite put his finger on it until he found himself falling on his hands and knees.

"M-Maka…I can't…"

Maka gasped and quickly made her way over to his side, shock and fear replacing her warm expression.

"Kid? Are you alright?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Maka… I feel… funny… I can't… I…."

Maka kneeled beside him and pulling him into her arms, cradling him, one of her hands resting on his chest.

"Please tell me everything is gonna be okay…" Her voice shook.

Kid screwed his eyes shut and clawed at his stomach slightly, groaning in pain under his breath.

"I don't…" He can barely speak and blood trickled from in between his fingers. "I don't think we did that right…"

Maka's eyes filled with tears of worry and she gently caressed Kid's face.

"Of course we did, of course we did! Please be okay! Breathe!"

Kid hissed through clenched teeth and he coughed up his own blood, which caused Maka to panic.

"Collect yourself, Kiddo, please…" She began to sob and looked up towards the forest to see the students running towards them.

"Hey, what was that white light? Did you kill-" One of them started and that's when they saw Kid's state.

From the look in Maka's emerald eyes, they ran from them to Dwma as fast as they can.

Maka looked back down at Kid's pale, sweaty face, and rested her forehead against his, clenched a fistful of the front of his shirt.

"You're gonna be okay, Kiddo… everything's gonna be okay…."

…**.:'(…. I'm a horrible person… because I'm leaving you guys to wonder what the hell happened to Kid! XD Not happy about it either, but please review!**


	13. Epilogue Is This How It Ends?

Soon after that, Stein ran through with Spirit and other students behind them to Kid and Maka.

Maka's eyes were wide and blank; her features expressionless. It was only when Stein tried to take Kid out of her arms was when she snapped out of it and began to freak out. She screamed and slapped Stein across the face with her nails.

"Don't take him! Don't take him!" She sobbed, her eyes filled with madness.

Stein stumbled back, clutching the side of his face in surprise.

Shocked, Spirit kneeled behind his daughter and wrapped his arms around her so Stein can easily take Kid in his arms. Maka screamed again and struggled to get away from him.

"Please! Don't!"

Stein took Kid from her in a swift movement and Maka's sobs grew louder.

"Kid!"

Kid's eyes were blank and stared into nowhere, his hands just clawing into the bloody pit of his stomach, hoping that it would somehow make the pain disappear.

Stein began to walk away, the assistant students walking close with him. Spirit stood up, lifting Maka up to her feet with him in the process. He pulled her towards him and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Shhshhshh…Calm down, Maka…"

She sobbed into his chest and gripped handfuls of his shirt.

"They…They took him away…from m-me… they took him…"

Spirit's heart broke at just the simple sound of sorrow in her voice when she said that, and he rubbed her back gently.

"They're gonna help him… they're gonna see what they can do to make him okay…"

Maka bit her quivering lower lip.

"He just collapsed… he just fell, and began to bleed…"

Spirit sighed and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon… we should catch up with them…"

Maka nodded a little, telling herself over and over that Kid was gonna be alright.

Spirit took hold of his daughter's hand and they quickly walked through the forest together.

Death looked out at them through his mirror, his arm in a sling. His eyes were wide and he can barely move or breathe. He squinted over Kid's head to see a crimson hourglass over his head, bloody sand making its way to the bottom. It was something only he can see. It happened every time someone was close to taking their last breath.

He clenched a good fist, hoping Stein would get there on time so he can try to save his son.

Stein walked up the steps with Kid in arms, the ash falling in sheets from the crimson sky above their heads. As he passed through the crowds of students, they stepped back to let him through, staring at Kid.

Kid was too traumatized to see or hear anything around him. It was just the blinding white light in his view, and the agonizing, numbing pain within him.

When Maka set foot at the top of the stairs with her father beside her, everyone turned their attention on her. She looked up at everyone and sniffled, quickly looking away.

"Valencia… is dead …"

The students remained silent, and Maka walked through, letting go of Spirit's hand as she did so.

Stein set Kid down on an infirmary bed and pulled the curtains so he was out of view from everyone except for him and the nurses. Patty was ushered out of the room with other students so that Stein and the nurses would be able to have room with no distractions. She sat in a wheel chair with an IV cord stuck into her arm. She quickly wheeled herself away from other students so that she wasn't trampled in any way, and looked up to see Maka running into the school. Her eyes widened and she ran right past her and towards the infirmary room just as the door was slammed closed, and it was locked, the curtains over the window quickly drawn.

Maka ran right into the door with a soft scream of defeat, her nails digging into the door.

Her dry eyes filled with new tears and she bit her lower lip in heartbreak.

"_Kid…"_

Kid's eyes were still open, and he stared at the ceiling, feeling the poke of needles and blades inside him. But he didn't bother to acknowledge it too much. He clutched the bed sheets tightly in his fists and closed his eyes.

"_Maka…"_

His eyes snapped back open when Stein placed a mouth piece into his mouth and he tasted something funny.

Stein's eyes filled with slight hurt.

"I'm sorry, Kid. But you need to be unconscious for this operation."

And soon enough, Kid's eyes fluttered and closed, his head lolling to the side.

For two hours, Maka stood in that same spot without moving an inch, her heart ramming uneasily in her chest. She only moved when she heard footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see Death. He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka…" His voice sounded normal, and filled with both sorrow and seriousness.

Maka wet her lips and finally spoke for the first time since the last.

"Yes… Shinigami-sama?" She only ever referred him to that in times of respect.

He gripped her shoulder and sighed sadly.

"As a student…you have done well to make me proud… but as my son's weapon… you have done way more than that… you've made my son experience feelings he has never had before… he loves you."

Maka nodded and looked at her feet for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"And I love him too."

He smiled slightly.

"And one more thing…"

Within the infirmary, Stein removed his gloves and turned the screw in the side of his head until it clicked, an expression of shock and sorrow on his face.

Death let go of Maka's shoulder.

"You've made him the happy. And I appreciate you for that."

Stein opened the door and Maka was about to run in until he stopped her. Shock crossed over her features and she froze. He stared down at her with empty eyes.

"I need to speak to Lord Death for a moment, Maka. And then you can see him." He looked up at Death.

Death looked at Maka with a shrug and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

She pressed her ear against the door and clenched a fist, hoping that the subject they were about to speak of wasn't bad.

The nurses stepped out from behind the curtain and moved it aside so that Death can see his son.

Kid was still unconscious, and his wound was now covered in a thick bandage.

Stein turned towards Death, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Lord Death… I'm sorry to say this… but… your son isn't gonna make it. And I'd say he has about one hour to go."

Maka gasped and screwed her eyes shut, shaking against the door.

Stein looked towards the door and back at Death.

"She's listening in." He whispered. "I need to speak to you about something else that may save him… but the solution is gonna take a major sacrifice…your decision."

Death nodded slowly, his eyes filled with determination.

"I'm listening." He whispered back. Stein cast one final glance at the door and whispered into Death's ear. As Death collected what Stein had just said in his mind, his eyes widened and he nearly fainted.

Stein backed away and looked at him. It took Death a moment, but he nodded, and looked over at Kid.

"Anything to see the smile on his face again…" He whispered, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. He walked past Stein and opened the door. Death stared at Maka for a while and then lowered his gaze to the ground, walking past her with an almost haunted expression.

Maka ran inside and up to Stein with an almost hateful glint in her eyes.

"Is it true… he only has one hour left?"

Stein nodded.

"Sadly so…" He removed the mouthpiece from Kid's mouth. "He'll wake up in a few minutes or so. I'll leave you two alone."

He stepped out of the room, placing his hands in his pockets, and gently closed the door behind him.

Maka looked at Kid, who was still sleeping with even, peaceful breaths. She slowly made her way over to him, and sat next to him on the bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Kiddo…?"

Kid began to stir and moved his head in her direction, opening his brilliant golden eyes.

"Maka…?"

She smiled slightly through her tears.

"You gave Valencia one hell of a beating back there…"

He chuckled weakly, gripping her hand.

"Did I?"

"Yes… and we won."

Kid sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach, and pulled her close to him so that her head rested up against his chest.

"I suppose we did." He stroked her hair with bandaged fingers and kissed the side of her head.

Maka closed her eyes, her muscles being soothed at the sound of his easy heartbeat.

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"…You only have one hour left."

He froze.

"Oh?"

Maka's lower lip quivered.

"Yes…"

He pulled her even closer.

"Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

Maka's eyes widened.

"But… what about…"

He chuckled and lay back down in bed with her on top of his chest.

"I don't want to do anything else. If I want you to be the last thing I'd ever see, hear, and touch, it shall be."

She smiled a little and blushed, cuddling into him.

"And so it shall…"

He rested his head on top of hers.

"Are you scared?" Maka suddenly asked, which startled him a bit.

"What?"

"Y'know…" She closed her eyes and took in his scent. "Are you afraid of dying?"

He wet his lips and looked down at her intently.

"I've seen it more than once… so I don't think I am…"

…:oOo:…

Once something you care about truly leaves the world, there isn't that deep of a loss than the suffering as you lost them. And most things are left unsaid. Mainly, but merely, little dreams or thoughts.

Death the Kid was dead. And Maka Albarn lost him.

As he was being lowered into the ground in the coffin she and Lord Death chose for him, she watched under the same tree Kid held her hand under.

And strangely enough…

She didn't cry. She still had hope within her. And she wasn't one to turn away from questions.

She felt that Kid was still out there somewhere…

She slowly looked up at the sun behind the clouds, squinting her eyes against the light, her hair blowing in the wind. His tie was tightly wrapped around her palm, and she clenched it tightly.

Somewhere….

What did Professor Stein tell Lord Death, you wonder? What did he mean by sacrifice? Was Kid the one laying in the coffin? Oh, he sure was… but… was he really without a single pulse? A single breath?

And at that exact moment…

Golden eyes snapped open in the darkness.

**Confusing, I know, but I tried to make it theatrical, like the end of an awesome badass movie. But… heheheh… I don't think I'm good at that… you guys want a sequel; you'll have to beg for it. (Hint hint: Review ~.o)**


	14. Attention!

**Attention!**

Fellow fans and lovers of my story, I keep on receiving reviews and beggars who are deeply moved by this story and desire that of a sequel. Well... There is. It is called "Dark Heart" and you should find it underneath my stories. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the first. ;D Thanks for staying with me this far.


End file.
